<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viejo no, veterano by C_corp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588596">Viejo no, veterano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_corp/pseuds/C_corp'>C_corp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Countryhumans fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geography (Anthropomorphic) - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_corp/pseuds/C_corp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus hijos no lo respetan, sus parejas no le duran más de tres días, sus amigos son un desastre y el mundo en general pasa de su puta cara. ¡Adivinaron! esta es una historia sobre España intentando superar la crisis de mediana edad.</p><p>Advertencias: Lenguaje y chistes de adultos. Acentos mal puestos para imitar la forma de hablar de los Argentinos y Españoles. Comedia/drama/YAOI.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aclaración: Si bien me propuse hacer los deberes e investigar tanto como me dio el tiempo la industria de los videojuegos, youtubes y la cultura gamer… me tuve que inventar muchas cosas para salir del paso y que la historia cerrara con un mínimo de sentido. Acepto cualquier crítica constructiva que quieran darme en caso de que sepan más del tema que yo (sobre todo en la cuestión de torneos presenciales de Fortnite), pero tampoco sean tan malos conmigo por favor… soy viejo después de todo :’V</p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>*Casa de España, 03:00 PM…*</p><p>Era una madrugada silenciosa.</p><p>En el apartamento de España, ubicado en la segunda planta de uno de los edificios de la hermosa ciudad de Madrid, no volaba una mosca. Lo cual era raro, ya que usualmente los ronquidos del español eran el sonido de fondo habitual a esa hora…</p><p>Pero algo no lo dejaba dormir. O mejor dicho, una molestia en sus muñecas había sido lo suficientemente persistente como para apartarlo de ese estado de tronco con sueño comatoso y profundo… y ahora dormitaba y mascullaba algo entre dientes tratando de cambiar de pose para volver a dormirse.</p><p>_ Mmhn… _España trató de ubicarse de lado, pero no lo consiguió. Algo le aferraba el pie.</p><p>Momento… ¡Algo le aferraba los dos pies!</p><p>Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que tampoco podía mover las manos de su sitio y descubrir que la molestia que sentía no era otra cosa que un par de cuerdas raspándolo e incrustándose en su piel cada vez que se movía en la cama.</p><p>_ ¡Mmmh! _el country emitió un sonido ahogado detrás de la mordaza. Sudó frío al comprender que estaba atado por sus cuatro extremidades a la cama, amordazado y semidesnudo. </p><p>Solo contaba con esos shorts livianos que alguna vez habían pertenecido a un conjunto de pijama.  </p><p>Su habitación estaba a oscuras… solo entraba la luz de la luna por la ventana.</p><p>De pronto sintió un movimiento: el peso de alguien que apoyaba una rodilla en la cama, entre sus piernas bien separadas.</p><p>_ Shhhh… tranquilo, España. _dijo el que claramente era responsable de esa situación.</p><p>En su voz se notaba una clara satisfacción. Su captor gozaba al verlo tan indefenso, tan expuesto…</p><p>_ Mmm… Que bello… _suspiró, posando su mano sobre una de las rodillas del country cautivo_  Es curioso. Tanta gente idiotizada con el aspecto de los Countrys “jóvenes”… pero a mí siempre me han encantado los “papás”, como tú.</p><p>_ ¡Mhmnn! _España se sacudió otro poco y maldijo detrás de la mordaza, mientras esa mano se deslizaba lentamente por uno de sus largos muslos y sin que nada la detuviera, iba más y más arriba_ ¡Mmmhmm!!!</p><p>El intruso en su habitación gateó sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre él. Se sentó sobre sus caderas, le mordisqueó un poco el cuello y finalmente se acercó a su cara, para susurrarle algo al oído:</p><p>_Te voy a follar hasta que se te salgan las tripas…  _le dijo. Acto seguido hizo un poco a un lado la mordaza en el rostro de España_ ¿Algo que decir…?</p><p>El español tomó una profunda inspiración al verse libre de la tela que le tapaba la boca, y luego arremetió contra el country subido sobre él:</p><p>_ ¿¡Qué cojones ha sido esa guarrada de las tripas, SUIZA…?! _le gritó, enfadado.</p><p>_ ¡Solo trataba de entrar en personaje! _se excusó su novio, al ver que el mayor no había disfrutado para nada de la interpretación_ Creí que te gustaría… dijiste que probaríamos esto una de estas noches.</p><p>_ ¡Te había dicho que me iba “a pensar” todo esto del roleplay (*1), no que quería probarlo! _le recordó el español, histérico_ ¡Y ya desátame, joder!</p><p>Suiza suspiró y se quitó de encima, procediendo a desatar los nudos que había hecho con tanto cariño y esmero:</p><p>_ Perdóname mi bizcochito, solo trataba de ponerle un toque de picante a nuestra última noche juntos… ¿me-per do-nas? _bromeó, obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido del Español_ ¿Al menos hacemos una cucharita…?</p><p>_ Uff… vale. _el más alto se puso de lado, dándole la espalda y su novio se pegó a él casi al instante dándole besitos y rodeándolo con sus brazos para apretujarlo, como el meloso que era.</p><p>_ Me ha encantado pasar estos días contigo… _suspiró el buen enfermero, cerrado los ojos_ Es una pena que tenga que volver a la clínica tan pronto… ¿me vas a extrañar?</p><p>_ Mhnjn… _España le respondió con una mezcla de monosílabo y bostezo.</p><p>Tenía miedo de que si abría la boca se le fuera a escapar la incontenible verdad… QUE HABÍA SIDO UN DOLOR DE MUELAS PASAR ESAS DOS SEMANAS CON SUIZA.</p><p>El enfermero lo había obligado a comer sano, a hacer pausas entre partida y partida de videojuegos para descansar los ojos y estirar el cuerpo…</p><p>Su refrigerador estaba hasta el tope de frutas frescas y vegetales, y su bebida energética reemplazada por agua.</p><p>Y como si eso no fuera bastante, Suiza parecía tener una especie de doble personalidad: durante el día era el country más meloso del mundo, dándole abrazos, besos y haciéndole masajitos en el cuello… y por otro lado, se lo había “ukeado”(*2)  todas y cada una de esas 15 noches que pasaron juntos. A pesar de que el enfermero se definía a sí mismo como “versátil” en la cama…</p><p>“Versátil mis cojones…” rezongó mentalmente el Country más alto, que no estaba acostumbrado a ser el pasivo de la relación y todavía no hacía del todo las paces con eso. Por culpa de Suiza ya no podía sentarse derecho a jugar sus interminables partidas de League of Legends (*3).</p><p>En cuanto su molesto novio saliera por la puerta, tiraría al cubo de la basura todos los poco sutiles regalos que Suiza le había traído para que probaran durante sus vacaciones: vibradores, dildos, buttplugs, mordazas de bola, látigos… y unas cuantas cosillas más que formaban parte del arsenal para “experimentaciones en la cama” del Suizo.</p><p>“La piel es el órgano más grande y sensible del cuerpo… ¿Si la tenemos, por qué no sacarle el mejor partido posible?” decía el enfermero cada vez que se le iba encima para hacerle el delicioso. “¿No querrás pasarte la vida haciendo la pose del misionero y nada más… verdad?”</p><p>_ Bizcochito… _Suiza interrumpió sus quejas mentales para hacerle una pregunta que tenía pendiente desde hacía tiempo_ ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tus amigos?</p><p>_ ¿Uh…?</p><p>_ Es que no le has contado de nosotros a ninguno de ellos… sé que no estás preparado para compartir esa información con todo el mundo, pero…</p><p>_ ¡Pero si Argentina ya lo sabe! ¿Es algo o no?</p><p>_ Sí, pero solo lo sabe por accidente… porque una vez nos vio sin querer.</p><p>_ ¿Y…? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? _España lo miró por encima del hombro y tragó saliva al ver los ojos de perrito moribundo de su novio_ Ahhh… mira, ¿podemos hablarlo mañana temprano? Estoy cansado…</p><p>Suiza sonrió, y se acurrucó más pegado a su espalda:</p><p>_ Está bien, bizcochito… ¡descansa!</p><p>_ Tu también… _España apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, aliviado.</p><p>Había logrado patear la bomba para más adelante… porque él siempre dormía hasta muy tarde.</p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>Al otro día…</p><p>El español se sentó en la cama, rezongando por la mala noche que había tenido.</p><p>Se frotó las muñecas, donde todavía había un pequeño rastro de las cuerdas con las que Suiza lo había sujetado. Apenas eran unos rasponcitos, pero España ya se estaba haciendo un mundo por ello…</p><p>Miró alrededor. El enfermero no estaba en la habitación… se había levantado hacía rato, como era su costumbre –tan distintos sus hábitos a los de España- y de seguro había  ordenado, preparado el desayuno y sacado a pasear a ese molesto perro que le habían regalado hace poco.</p><p>Como si no hubiese ya suficientes intrusos en su vida…</p><p>Sobre la mesilla de luz había quedado una barra de chocolate que el enfermero le había traído de regalo. Rasgó el papel del envoltorio y se metió un cuadrito a la boca, solo para desear escupirlo de inmediato por la ventana…  ese era el chocolate más amargo que hubiese probado en toda su vida (*4).</p><p>_ Amor no comas eso, no es un buen desayuno… _Suiza entró en la habitación justo para verlo atragantarse con la golosina_ Es para que te cuides el corazón… ¿Por qué no mejor te vistes y desayunamos juntos que ya me tengo que regresar a la clínica?</p><p>España murmuró algo inentendible como respuesta –no paraba de tragar saliva para ver si lograba quitar ese sabor amargo de sus encías-  y se encaminó hacia el baño.</p><p>Antes de que el enfermero pudiera preguntarle algo más, tocaron el timbre.</p><p>_ ¡Yo voy! _Suiza fue muy diligentemente a atender a los invitados mientras España orinaba con la puerta del baño abierta.</p><p>Pasó junto a su maleta de viajes impecablemente armada pero llena hasta el tope –sobretodo llevaba algunos souvenirs y regalos para el personal de la clínica- y bajó las escaleras. El cachorro de Schnauzer que estaba de paso en el departamento de España, se escondió debajo del sillón… probablemente advertido por su instinto perruno que se avecinaba un poco de drama.</p><p>_ ¡Argentina, Uruguay! ¡Bienvenidos! _los saludó Suiza  con una gran sonrisa, al abrir la puerta_ ¡Adelante!</p><p>_ Hola, Suiza… _al argento lo sorprendió bastante encontrar allí al enfermero otra vez_ ¿Te seguís cogiendo a mi viejo…?</p><p>_ ¡Arge! _Uruguay le dio un zape en la nuca_ ¡Es Suiza, no podés hablarle así!</p><p>El bebote Uruguay respetaba mucho al enfermero, y era muy fan de sus teorías locas y no reconocidas sobre countryhumans. Pero Argentina no había tratado de faltarle el respeto, solo había quedado algo descolocado por la situación:</p><p>_ Bueno, che… pasa que el gallego es infumable, me sorprendió que siga acá firme. Capaz que vino a ponerle la vacuna de la gripe nomás…</p><p>_ ¿No sabeis que es de mala educación murmurar así delante de alguien? _España se apareció por un costado, vestido con una especie de bata que usaba para salir del baño por encima del pijama.</p><p>Con su aspecto de recién levantado y su mala cara, parecía un ama de casa enfadada. Solo le faltaban los ruleros y un palo de amasar con el que amenazar a sus hijos.</p><p>Suiza les dio algo de espacio, y se fue a recalentar el café del desayuno a la cocina:</p><p>_ ¿Nueva España no ha venido contigo? _quiso saber el country rojo y amarillo al no ver allí a México.</p><p>_ ¡Ya te contestaste vos solo con esa pregunta! _Argentina se puso a caminar por la sala, tirando sus pertenencias sobre el sofá y quitándose el abrigo_ Si sabés que México no quiere que le sigas diciendo “Nueva España”, ¡a ver cuándo te entra en la cabeza!</p><p>_ ¡A ese le voy a decir como me salga de los cojones! ¡Después de que me habéis hecho renunciar a mi puesto en el gobierno, niñatos de mierda…! (*5)</p><p>_ ¡Pero si eras embajador de cartón nomás! _el argento se burló de él haciendo el montoncito con los dedos (*6)_ Aparte nadie te obligó a renunciar, viejo de mierda…</p><p>_ ¡Ustedes me habéis obligado! _le intentó recordar el español, pero su hijo celeste y blanco se le volvió a reír en la cara. No llevaban ni dos minutos de conversación y el niñato ese ya le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre en las venas.</p><p>_ Por lo menos tené huevos (sé valiente) y admití que renunciaste porque no querías quedarte sin familia, gallego…</p><p>_ ¡Gallegos son los que viven en Galicia (*7), subnormal! _gritó España al borde del ataque de ira, pero se detuvo para tomar una profunda inspiración.</p><p>Si no quería estrangular a su impertinente hijo latinoamericano al estilo Homero Simpson mejor se distraía con otra cosa y lo dejaba que recogiera todo lo que supuestamente había ido a buscar…</p><p>Se fue sobre Uruguay, que se encontraba tomando un vaso de leche con chocolate que Suiza le había preparado:</p><p>_ ¡Uruguay, bonico! Al menos tu no saliste maleducado como este cabrón… _España le apretó los cachetitos_ ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te consiga más crema anti-rozaduras del Mercadona (*8)?</p><p>_ ¡No, gracias! _sonrió el bebote_ Con las diez cajas que me mandó ya tengo para rato…</p><p>_ ¡Viejo, dejalo…! _le advirtió el Argento mayor, vigilándolos bien_ A ver si también me tengo que empezar a preocupar porque no lo buitrees (acoses) vos también…  </p><p>_ ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Él es parte de la familia y se porta mucho mejor que el resto de ustedes que ni me visita y me dejan siempre plantado con la Paella!</p><p>_ Es un vómito tu paella… _lo provocó el Argentino, pero antes de que España se le fuera encima para meterle “una buena ostia en el hocico” distinguió al perrito escondido bajo el sofá de la sala_ Eeey quién es esteee… ¡Uru, vení! ¡Mirá el perreco!</p><p>Pronto Uruguay también estaba en cuatro patas junto al mueble, tratando de hacer salir al cachorro de Schnauzer (*9) que la Reina Letizia Ortiz le había regalado al español. Finalmente lograron seducirlo con unas migajas de los polvorones (*10) que Suiza había acomodado en un plato en la mesa, y Argentina lo alzó en brazos.</p><p>_ Suerte que lo querías, Italia ya tiene muchas mascotas y yo no me puedo arriesgar a quedar mal con la reina si llega a saber que se lo he regalado al primer papanatas que se me ha cruzao por en frente… _España se sentó en la mesa a tomar café_ Por lo menos que el papanatas sea mi hijo no me deja tan mal…</p><p>_ ¿Qué me bardeás, termo tanque de Jamón crudo…? _le gruñó el Argentino, pasándole el perrito a su hermano para que lo cargara_ ¿Y cómo le ponemos al perro de España?</p><p>_ ¿Perú? (*11) _bromeó el argento menor.</p><p>_ Jajaja nenico, inteligente… _celebró España, bebiendo más café.</p><p>_ Mejor no, que si Perú se entera te va a cagar a trompadas y Bolivia no siempre está para defenderte…</p><p>_ ¿Entonces es definitivo? ¿Lo adoptan? _Suiza lo acarició también, para despedirse del perro con el que se había encariñado inevitablemente ya que lo había alimentado y paseado durante esos 15 días_ ¿Pero y Macri Gato…?  </p><p>_ Ahí está, sigue sin saber leer de corrido y no logró bajar el gasto público, el inútil… (*12) _respondió Argentina, distraído mientras revisaba las notificaciones del celular_ ¡Ah, vos decís el gato que yo tenía de mascota! Nah, tenía otra familia secreta el gato ese… me abandonó por una familia de clase alta. No lo tengo más…</p><p>_ ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! _lo consoló Suiza, pero el latino se encogió de hombros.</p><p>_ Ya fue, viste como son los gatos de desamorados, que uno les da todo y después hacen lo que quieren y no vuelven más ni a visitarte…</p><p>_ ¡Ostia! ¡Me pregunto cómo se ha de sentir eso! _exclamó el español de fondo, haciendo su teatrito.</p><p>_ Che, ¿y qué hace mi otro viejo Italia, en que anda? _quiso saber el Argentino, ignorándolo_ Hace bocha (un montón) de tiempo que no lo veo para putiarnos a dos manos (insultarnos) un rato… qué hermosa relación.</p><p>_ ¿Tu otro “viejo”? ¡El único viejo que tienes soy yo, niñato de mierda! _le recordó el español, calentándose otra vez a fuego rápido.</p><p>Pero por suerte Uruguay les interrumpió la pelea inminente:</p><p>_ ¿España, puedo usar el Wifi? _le preguntó al country amarillo y rojo_ Quiero subir una foto con el perrito a mi Instagram…</p><p>_ Sí, claro criaturica… la contraseña es “VIVA ESPAÑA, VIVA EL REY, VIVA EL ORDEN Y LA LEY”.</p><p>_ ¡Pfft! Dejá, bebote… para cuando termines de escribir eso ya estamos arriba del avión. _Argentina lo jaló hacia la salida_ Después te sacás todas las fotos que quieras con Milei en casa…</p><p>_ ¿Milei…?(*13) _Uruguay levantó una ceja_ ¿Como el economista?</p><p>_ ¡Sí, por la peluquita que tiene acá arriba! ¿Ves? _Argentina le rascó la cabeza al cachorro, alborotándole sus pelitos_ ¡Bueno ya nos vamos, el mes que viene vuelvo a Europa para el cumple de Malvinas! ¡Ah, prestame la guitarra también…!</p><p>El argentino tomó el instrumento y lo añadió a la pila de cosas que se llevaba de allí, de camino a la puerta:</p><p>_ ¡Claro, eso es todo lo que hacen ustedes! ¡Tomar, tomar y tomar de su pobre padre…!</p><p>_ ¿Y qué vas a hacer si no te la devuelvo, irte para Buenos Aires a buscarme cagón (miedoso)? _Argentina siguió gritándole desde el ascensor.</p><p>_ Arge, cortala… _le pidió Uruguay, con una gota en la cabeza_ Me hacés pasar vergüenza delante de Suiza…</p><p>_ ¡Pero che! ¿Qué le pasó a ese hermano al que le gustaba tanto el bardo como a mí? _resopló el mayor_ Desde que te pusiste de novio te las das de serio… Aparte de qué sirve venir hasta acá si no lo puedo bardear un rato al viejo este.</p><p>_ ¡Que tanto murmuráis, que me voy pa’ allá en forma de ostia os digo…! _les gritó el  español desde la puerta, agitando el puño en un gesto de amenaza_ No, si ya lo decía yo que una ostia dada a tiempo es una victoria…</p><p>_ ¡Gallego pata sucia! _volvió a gritarle Argentina antes de que cerrara el ascensor.</p><p>_ ¡Ahora sí que te has pasado y me has tocado bien los cojones, eh! _España cerró la puerta de un golpe y se fue hasta el balcón del apartamento para seguir gritándoles mientras los dos latinos se alejaban_ ¡SI TE COJO TE METO UN PALO QUE T’ AVÍO, NIÑATO DE MIERDA! ¡CACHOZÁNGANO! ¡GILIPOLLAS!</p><p>El español volvió refunfuñando a la cocina;</p><p>_ Me cago en sus muertos más frescos… _murmuró por lo bajo, pero se interrumpió al ver a Suiza arrastrando su maleta hasta la entrada_ ¿Y tú a dónde vas, hombre?</p><p>_ Ya se terminaron mis vacaciones, bizcochito… tu bombón suizo tiene que tomar un vuelo y reincorporarse a la clínica.  _le recordó por enésima vez el enfermero, con su infinita paciencia.</p><p>_ ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?</p><p>_ Te lo he venido diciendo, ¡y te lo repetí esta mañana…!</p><p>_ Vale, vale… pues si no hay más remedio. _España se rascó la nuca, suspirando_ Mira, sobre nuestra conversación de anoche…</p><p>_ No te preocupes. Sé que te sientes inseguro, y que es un gran paso en nuestra relación… _lo interrumpió Suiza, sonriendo comprensivo_  Por eso, ¡yo pondré el ejemplo! ¡Quiero que vengas conmigo al teatro estatal de Ópera de Viena!</p><p>_ ¿Quieres que yo qué?</p><p>_ Habrá una función por el 150 aniversario del edificio… _explicó su novio, con una gran emoción y enseñándole algo de la publicidad que tenía en su teléfono_ Una producción de “Dio Frau Ohne Schatten”(*14). ¡Será un evento muy exclusivo, lleno de personalidades! Pero el doctor Austria y yo somos invitados honoríficos y… bueno, lo he estado pensando. Sería lindo que fueras al evento conmigo, bizcochito.</p><p>_ Uhh… pero… ¿Estás seguro de que puedes llevar acompañantes a esa cosa? _el más alto trató de buscar excusas_ Además es el mismo día que la Gamergy… no sé si pueda llegar a tiempo.</p><p>_ ¡Pero un vuelo directo puede llevarte de Madrid a mis tierras en dos horas y media! ¿Prometes que vendrás, verdad? Significará mucho para mí… _siguió insistiendo Suiza, juntando sus manos.</p><p>Hacía tiempo que quería dar ese paso en la relación, y presentar a España como su novio oficial delante de su colega el buen doctor.</p><p>_ Está bien… _España cedió al ver la ilusión que le hacía al enfermero arrastrarlo a esa cosa aburrida. Además, cualquier cosa era mejor que contarle a sus amigos acerca de Suiza…</p><p>_ ¿De verdad?</p><p>_ Sí, vale… Apenas termine con lo de la convención cojo un avión y voy para allá. _prometió.</p><p>_ ¡Aww mi bizcochito!!! _Suiza brincó y le plantó un jugoso beso de despedida en los labios, pasándole también los brazos alrededor de los hombros para darle un fuerte abrazo.  </p><p>“Me cago en la leche, voy a tener que salir pitando de la convención para llegar con tiempo a tomar un vuelo para esa cagada.” Pensaba mientras tanto el español, con sus ojos cerrados.</p><p>“Joder, que me cago en todo…!”</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> Días después…</p><p>España se echó un litro de loción después de salir del baño y se puso su mejor ropa.</p><p>Hoy era el día… hoy se jugaba la final presencial de FORTNITE en la Gamergy, la popular convención de videojuegos en el IFEMA (*15).</p><p>¡Y los muchachos que había elegido y entrenado para formar su squad iban a petarla en las rondas de grupo!</p><p>_ Ellos se llevarán la pasta (el dinero)… _celebró, sacando su gorra de la suerte del armario_ ¡Y yo me llevaré la gloria…!</p><p>Un mensaje de Italia indicando que ya estaba cerca para recogerlo le subió un poco más la adrenalina, y salió pitando para el hall del edificio. Ya se imaginaba estacionando fuera de la convención, en el fantástico Ferrari que ostentaba su amigo Italiano… ¡cómo molaría esa entrada, joder!</p><p>Mientras aguardaba revisó brevemente su cuenta de Instagram, ya que los organizadores del evento no paraban de etiquetarlo en cosas… aunque también había una historia del viejo Italia. Algo raro, ya que solo usaba Instagram para ver cuentas de foodporn o comentar alguna que otra foto de algún familiar.</p><p>_ Joder, Gales otra vez dando por culo… Italia le sigue enseñando a ligar _España expulsó el aire con un gruñido al ver que el dragoncito venía de colado.</p><p>Tendría que prepararse mentalmente para tener alrededor a ese niñato desadaptado al cual Italia le había tomado cariño…</p><p>_ Vamos, no me jodas… _refunfuñó al ver llegar a su amigo, cuando éste aparcaba frente al edificio.</p><p>Solo que no iba conduciendo su despampanante Ferrari… sino un humilde Fiat 127 de color rojo.</p><p>_ ¡España! ¡Ciao, amigo mío! _el bonachón de Italia se bajó del vehículo y fue a darle un gran abrazo de oso a su poco agraciado amigo.</p><p>_ Italia, tío… Tu país le ha dado al mundo los mejores autos: Lamborginis, Alfa romeos, Ferraris… _España lo abrazó y le dio unas palmadas amistosas mientras proseguía con su sermón_ ¡Y tú vienes por aquí conduciendo esta cafetera…!</p><p>_ La mia Ferrari está en el garaje… _se excusó inocentemente el tricolor, como si eso pudiera mejorar el humor del español.</p><p>_ Siempre está en el garaje…</p><p>_ Además, como dice la bellissima Francia: vive callado, vive feliz… _recitó el italiano_ Ostentar riquezas solo trae problemas al final del día.</p><p>_ Sí pero llegar en un Ferrari a la convención hubiera sido cojonudo… ¡Y ya deja de suspirar por Francia que te vas a Ostiar contra una puta farola! ¡Tira pa’dentro! _España lo jaló del brazo y lo metió dentro del auto antes de que se tropezara con algo por culpa de sus delirios amorosos_ ¡Vamos! ¡A por mi jugadora estrella!</p><p>El español ocupó el asiento del acompañante, y echó una rápida mirada al asiento de atrás solo para confirmar lo que ya sabía:</p><p>_ Me cago en el virgen del capullo, ¿para qué cojones lo has traído? _le dijo a Italia mientras éste luchaba por enganchar el cinturón alrededor de su abultado vientre.</p><p>_ Te estoy oyendo… _le señaló Gales, con mala cara.</p><p>_ Ya sé que me estás oyendo, capullo. _España le miró por encima del hombro, sin importarle un pepino los sentimientos del pasajero inesperado_ Por eso lo digo bien alto…</p><p>_ ¡No peleen y pórtense bien! _Italia empezó a calentar motores para hacer de mediador entre los dos, tal y como se esperaba_ Den buena imagen delante de la niña Amparo, que ahora ya es una celebridad del mundo de los videojuegos…</p><p>La muchacha en cuestión había sido uno de los más grandes hallazgos de España en el mundo gamer. Amparo –una cría de apenas 14 de años bastante atrevida y bocafloja- que le había propinado unas buenas palizas en el Fortnite, y que después de reclutarla se había vuelto la miembro más valiosa de su Squad… aunque nunca había tenido oportunidad de salir campeona.</p><p>Podría haber tenido esa chance en la edición anterior de la Gamergy, pero había pillado una varicela de aúpa que no la dejó moverse de la cama por varios días… de ahí que España estuviera tan ansioso de verla en acción ese día.</p><p>Y Italia, bueno… al verla tan seguido por la casa del Español también le había tomado cariño a la cría. Y ésta a menudo lo llamaba “Tío Italia”.</p><p>_ Mmhp… _Gales se mordió la lengua al ver que España le mostraba el dedo medio por el espejo retrovisor_ ¿Y de qué hablaban?</p><p>_ ¡De Francia! _el conductor retomó su tema de conversación favorito con mucho gusto_ Ahhh… Aunque sé que no tengo chances con ella…</p><p>_ Tranquilo Italia, tal vez los gordos le gusten… uno nunca sabe. _lo consoló Gales.</p><p>_ Ya lo decía yo, después de estar tanto tiempo casada con la bolsa de huesos y cuero caído de Inglaterra… ¡tal vez le apetezca alguien más macizorro, que no se le coja un pellizco como a tí! _España le dio una palmada_ ¡Ánimo, tío!</p><p>Italia los miró como se mira a un par de idiotas:</p><p>_ Yo lo decía porque no le agradan los hombres que no saben administrar su dinero… no por estar gordo. _murmuró, ruborizándose.</p><p>_ ¡Oh! Bueno en fin… _el más alto de los tres cambió rápidamente el tema_ ¿Tienes los papeles al día de esta chatarra verdad Italia?  Mira que tenemos un peaje de camino a la casa de Amparo…</p><p>España abrió la guantera frente a él, para revisar si ahí estaban los dichosos papeles y un montón de esmaltes de uña se cayeron sobre su regazo:</p><p>_ Itala, tío… pensé que habías dejado ya esto. _resopló, con una gota de sudor en la frente.</p><p>_ No puedo, io lo intento… _Italia se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba_  Pero cada vez que pienso en los pies de una hermosa mujer mi faja se siente pegajosa… _confesó, mordiéndose los labios.</p><p>_ Joder, que asco… _España devolvió rápidamente las pinturillas a su sitio, sintiendo escalofríos solo de pensar que Italia las había usado para arreglarle los pies a todas sus amantes de turno.</p><p>_ ¡Tienes que contarme tu secreto Italia-sensei! _exclamó Gales_ En los dos días que estuvimos parando en hoteles te echaste a cuanta recepcionista y azafata se te cruzó por en frente…</p><p>_ Italia, lo toleraré si lo admites pero necesito saberlo… ¿les pagas? _quiso saber también el español.</p><p>_ ¡Pfft! ¡Las mujeres más bellas del mundo deben ganarse con carisma, no se compran con dinero! _Italia le dio un zape gratuito a su copiloto_ Antes los hombres escribíamos cartas de amor más largas que un testamento, y ahora todos creen que tendrán a una mujer a sus pies solo por mandarle una foto de su pene. Es cuestión de esfuerzo y sensibilidad…</p><p>_ Anda que tu… _España se rascó la barbilla_ Y yo que pensaba que para lo único que tenías sensibilidad era para la diabetes…</p><p>_ ¿Qué?</p><p>_ ¡Qué prestes más atención al camino, subnormal! Ahí te están dando paso en el peaje…</p><p>_ ¡Oh!  _Italia recogió el ticket y habló dos o tres palabras con la mujer policía que se lo alcanzó, haciendo que ésta riera y se ruborizara, antes de seguir viaje.</p><p>_ ¡Bravo! ¡Eres un maestro! _lo aplaudió el joven country en el asiento trasero.</p><p>_ Míralo como flipa en colores, pobrecillo Gales… ya está para que lo santifique el papa de tan virgen. _se rió el copiloto, quien siempre se mofaba de los fracasos amorosos y la incapacidad para ligar del más joven.</p><p>_ No tiene caso… mi apetito por las mujeres bellas no puede ser saciado. _Italia se guardó el ticket en el bolsillo del pantalón.</p><p>_ Si solo tuvieras apetito de mujeres no andarías por ésas tallas de pantalones, jotío…</p><p>Italia lo miró con mala cara otra vez pero su amigo le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, riendo con más fuerza:</p><p>_ ¡Es broma! Sabes que hago bromas cuando estoy de buenas, tío… ¡y hoy es el día más especial del año para mí! ¡Esta edición de Gamergy vamos a batir todos los récords de presencia! _celebró_ Estoy segurísimo, debemos de estar cerca de los sesenta mil expectadores ya…</p><p>Gales giró los ojos con fastidio al ver que se avecinaba una avalancha incontrolable de halagos hacia la industria de los videojuegos… y así fue. El español no dejó de hablar de su trabajo en todo el camino hasta la casa de su jugadora estrella:</p><p>_ Ya os digo, coño… los videojuegos mueven alrededor de 1400 millones de euros. Y eso que todavía es una industria que está buscando su manera de entrar en el mainstream, pero está creciendo mucho. _el español tomó su mochila y buscó algo dentro_ Eventos como éstos dan muestra de lo que vamos a llegar a ser… ¡Fijaos! Si hasta me he traído mi gorra de la suerte! Incluso la usaré como las usa el Rubius en sus videos…</p><p>_ ¿En plan “mírenme, mírenme, no tengo treinta años!”? _resopló Gales desde el asiento de atrás mientras España se colocaba la gorra de color verde y con un creeper, al revés_ ¿No va siendo hora de que te retires ya? ¡Hasta los youtubers que te inspiraron a dedicarte a entrenar niños ratas están envejeciendo!</p><p>_ ¡No hasta plantarle cara al equipo de Cataluña y ver como el equipo que entrené se lleva la pasta y ellos no!</p><p>_ Y yo la verdad que entiendo a Cataluña… se quiere independizar con tal de no estar en el mismo país contigo. _suspiró Gales_ Ya supéralo, España.</p><p>_ ¿Por qué no te pones a superar la virginidad ya que vas de “superado” por la vida? _le retrucó el español, sin pelos en la lengua.</p><p>_ ¿No va siendo hora de que hagan las paces con Cataluña? _sugirió tímidamente Italia.</p><p>_ ¡Y UNA MIERDA! _exclamó España_ ¡VA A HACER LAS PACES CON SUS MUERTOS!</p><p>Ninguno de los dos pasajeros se atrevió a decir nada más sobre el asunto de Cataluña, así que Italia cambió el tema otra vez:</p><p>_ Va bene allora… pero respecto a eso de antes…</p><p>_ ¿Eso de que Francia pone cachondo hasta al que es maricón…?</p><p>_ ¡No, no! Lo que Gales dijo de retirarte… _le recordó el tricolor_ Todos los años dices que es el último año y luego buscas una excusa para seguir en las competencias.</p><p>_ ¿Pero vamos, de qué vais vosotros? ¿Os habéis creído mis terapeutas? _España se cruzó de brazos y se apretó más contra el asiento.</p><p>_ Es que todos los Countrys se dedican a cosas nuevas o se acomodan, o superan esa imagen negativa que dejaron sus antecesores… y tú siempre estás parado en el mismo sitio. _Italia dobló en una esquina, sin concentrarse mucho en el camino ya que se lo sabía de memoria_ Hiciste ese gran sacrificio de dejar tu lugar en el gobierno, y luego no cultivaste nada con tus hijos…</p><p>_ ¿Y qué queréis que cultive? ¡Si mis hijos pasan de mi puta cara y no me respetan! _se quejó el de bandera amarilla y roja_ Y los españoles en general harían lo mismo si no fuera por mi carrera como tester en los videojuegos o si no estuviera dando la nota en Youtube… al menos con esto me siento algo más relevante.</p><p>_ Si tú lo dices… _murmuró Gales, con malicia y ganándose una mirada asesina del más alto.</p><p>_ Io solo quiero que seas feliz, amigo… _le recordó Italia con un tono más amigable.</p><p>_ ¿Y a qué me dedicaría en todo caso? _suspiró España, viendo por la ventanilla_ Lo de dejar de lado los videojuegos lo decís como si yo tuviera mucho más que hacer con mi tiempo…</p><p>_ ¿Qué tal buscar una pareja que te aguante más de tres días? Sería lindo invitar a comer a alguna novia tuya para variar…</p><p>_ O tomar terapia… _bromeó Gales.</p><p>_ ¿Terapia de Lasagna como la que hace Italia? _se quejó el más alto.</p><p>_ ¡Tú también podrías ponerte en forma! _Gales le picó el estómago con uno de sus largos dedos, riendo.</p><p>_ ¡Tus muertos pisados…! ¡Como vuelvas a tocarme te mando para tu virgen-cueva de una ostia, has entendido! _el más alto se acomodó un poco la ropa, un poco herido en el fondo por ese comentario_ Me he dejado un poco pero ando por las tardes… _intentó excusarse pero esta vez tanto Gales como España se rieron a coro_ ¡Os vais a cagar los dos! ¡CACHOTARADOS!</p><p>Amparo los saludó con la mano desde la vereda de su casa al verlos llegar. Italia insistió en bajarse a ayudarla con su mochila a pesar de que España iba con prisa:</p><p>_ ¡Ole! ¡Tío Italia! _lo saludó la chica dándole un abrazo y siendo correspondida por el country, que se había puesto en modo visible (*16) solo para que la chica lo reconociera_ ¡Estaba tan ansiosa de veros que los vine a esperar aquí afuera!</p><p>Italia no tuvo tiempo de contestar nada a ese saludo tan cariñoso, porque España empezó a tocarles bocina:</p><p>_ ¡Rápido, joder! ¡Ya tendrán tiempo de ponerse al día en el camino! _los apresuró.</p><p>_ ¡Chsst! ¡Las cosas “por favor”! _bromeó la chica subiendo atrás con Gales y dándole dos besos para saludarlo, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía_ O te has metido una raya que por eso vas tan ansioso…</p><p>_ Calla, Jotía… no le des letra al pokemon tipo virgen que tienes al lado, que después me lo tengo que aguantar yo. _le siguió la corriente España_ ¿Cómo está hoy mi jugadora estrella?</p><p>_ Pues hasta el coño ya… que me ha llamado hasta la tía abuela del papa pa’ desearme suerte hoy en el torneo y ni sabe qué es el fornite o el L…</p><p>_ Si si, no me cuentes tu vida… _España pasó de ella rápidamente, para acosar al bonachón de Italia que iba de conductor de nuevo_ ¡Vamos, tirando pa’ el Ifema! ¡Que el resto del equipo ya nos espera allá y a lo mejor hasta salgo en el blog de algún Youtuber famoso si llegamos temprano!</p><p>Italia arrancó y se pusieron en marcha a la convención, donde el resto del squad de España ya los estaba aguardando para la inscripción. Este revisó rápidamente los mensajes pendientes en su teléfono y tragó saliva al ver que tenía algunos de Suiza, recordándole el horario de su vuelo para que llegara con tiempo a la ópera.  </p><p>Habían quedado en encontrarse directamente allí para que el español tuviera algo más de margen de horario para estar en la convención y llegar tranquilo y sin sobresaltos…</p><p>_ ¿Y en qué te gastarás el dinero si ganan, Amparo? _curioseó Gales.</p><p>_ ¡Hombre! ¿Cómo que “si ganan”…? ¡Vaya fé que me tienes! _Amparo le dio un pellizco amistoso_ Pues, ya en serio… con la pasta que dan de premio me gustaría operarme la vista. Que ya estoy hasta la seta de usar lentes tan gruesos.</p><p>_ ¡Lenguaje, Amparo! Que se note el colegio de pago… _España le llamó la atención a su alumna, mientras contestaba los mensajes de Suiza con monosílabos_ ¡No me vaya yo a enterar que hablas así en las entrevistas, que eres una niñata apenas!</p><p>_ ¡Y un coño con dos moños! _la chica pateó el asiento del pasajero, para hacer enojar más a su entrenador_ Anda y toma por culo… que ya tengo 16 años por si no te enteras.</p><p>_ Sí, y hoy Italia almorzó una ensalada… ¿no te jode? _resopló el español con ironía.</p><p>_ Estarás muy guapa sin los lentes, ya veo que te hechas novio antes que España… _bromeó Gales.</p><p>_ Y también me he hecho la permanente hace poco… ¿Lo notasteis? _Amparo se pasó la mano por el cabello rizado_ Mola mucho…</p><p>_ Pareces una pastorcilla, solo te faltan las ovejas y las gallinas… _acotó Italia, mientras manejaba.</p><p>_ Ya estás tú que eres un marrano… ¡Acelera, coño! ¡Que vamos tarde!</p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>Ya en la convención…</p><p>_ ¡Pero tú estás tonto o te parieron bailando reggaetón! _España seguía de histérico, mandoneando al Italiano_ ¡Deja la cafetera esta aquí y vamos caminando!</p><p>_ ¿Cómo? _Italia palideció al ver que quería que fueran andando todo el estacionamiento hasta la entrada_ ¿Pero no querías que estacione cerca de los periodistas…?</p><p>_ ¡Eso era si veníamos con la Ferrari, no con este auto de payasos! ¡Joder! _el español prácticamente tenía un pie fuera del auto_ ¡Venga no seas gordo y tira pa’allá! ¡Anda!</p><p>_ ¡Espera! No querrás que Amparo camine todo el trecho hasta allá… _siguió inventándose excusas el tricolor.</p><p>_ Es cierto, mejor que mantengas a tu jugadora estrella fresca como una lechuga… ¿Qué tal si se bajan todos cerca de la fila para entrar y yo estaciono? _negoció Gales_ Italia ya me ha prestado el auto antes…</p><p>_ ¿Pero qué mosco les ha picado…? _España alzó una ceja ante la extraña actitud de sus compañeros y el inusual silencio de la chica. Pero no tenía tiempo para descifrar el ambiente, y al final cedió_ Vale, hagamos como dice el dragón virgen… que ya vamos tarde para el chek-in del torneo.</p><p>Una vez abajo España se puso en modo visible -con su hermosa corona brillante y flotando sobre su cabeza calva- para que los organizadores lo distinguieran nada más verlo y les ahorraran hacer la fila.</p><p>_ Italia tú quédate como estás, va– _al voltearse a ver a su amigo España se lo encontró cargado con un bolso de señora muy abultado_ Hombre, ¿pero por qué vienes tan cargado a la convención? ¿Qué traes ahí…?</p><p>_ ¡Oh! Pues… ya sabes, lo básico… _Italia sudó un poco al dar explicaciones_ Agua para mantener a tus jugadores hidratados, que es muy importante para el rendimiento… Algunas toallas para sudor, dulces por si hay que subir el azúcar… ¡Cosas para que tus chicos estén más a gusto!</p><p>_ ¡Awww! ¡Pero si es que te tengo que comer la cara, tío Italia! _Amparo le pellizcó un cachete, enternecida, y aprovechó para tomar una botella de agua para ella misma_ ¿Por qué tú no eres tan majo, España?</p><p>_ ¡Porque soy el entrenador y ustedes no son ningunos bebés de pecho! El agua con gas se la pueden comprar ustedes mismos… _respondió el más alto, observando el largo de la fila_ ¡Uff! ¡Esto es un imán de vírgenes…!  Ya veo por qué Gales se antojó a venir de la nada con nosotros aunque los videojuegos no le gusten…</p><p>_ Es que aquí puedo andar como dragón y “mola” mucho… como dicen los españoles. _el mencionado les dio alcance en seguida, después de dejar el auto bien a resguardo.</p><p>_ ¡Pero te esperas a que estemos dentro! _le advirtió el español_  Luego ya podrás romper a gusto tu récord de cuántas chicas te abofetean en una sola tarde, cabrón…</p><p>_ Anda, España… que hasta parecería que quieres que te entrevisten a ti y solo ti. _se burló la chica.</p><p>_ Pues no creo que quieras que te entrevisten a ti que vas echa un espantajo… _España la miró de arriba abajo, notando que traía el mismo hoodie gigante de Sailor Moon que había usado hasta el cansancio en los últimos meses cuando entrenaban para el torneo_ ¿Si quiera lavas esa cosa? ¿O tienes varios iguales como un personaje de Anime?</p><p>_ ¡España, Señor España! ¿En verdad es usted? _una joven periodista comenzó a acercarse acompañada de dos camarógrafos.</p><p>_ ¡Así me llaman, pa’ servirle a Dios y a usted! _España se paró bien derecho.</p><p>_ ¿Podemos entrevistarle para canal 24 horas (*17)?</p><p>_ ¡Vamos, que ya era hora! _celebró el más alto, acomodándose la ropa_ Italia por qué no vas a cuidar a Gales para que no se meta en lío y nos deje mal a todos…</p><p>_ Gales puede cuidarse solo… preferiría quedarme junto a ustedes y conocer a esos youtubers de los que tanto hablas. _Italia se acomodó mejor el bolso.</p><p>_ ¡Bueno pero quédate atrás y ni si te ocurra decir que eres un country!  </p><p>España dio la entrevista poniendo especial énfasis en que era un country moderno, especialmente involucrado con los jóvenes y la cultura gamer… y solo después de eso los organizadores vinieron a por ellos y los hicieron pasar directo sin atravesar la fila.</p><p>_ ¡Y recuerden! ¡No fumen porro…! ¡MEJOR FÚMENSE ESTE BAILE, NENES!!! _se despidió el español de las cámaras, citando al popular youtuber Auronplay… aunque si fuese por él se pasa por el rabo el torneo y se queda toda la tarde frente a los periodistas.</p><p>Ya con sus pulseras y credenciales para andar a sus anchas por todo el evento, los cuatro recorrieron el lugar buscando al resto del Squad del español.  En el camino España y Amparo se encontraron a más de un Youtuber y se dieron el lujo de aparecer en los videos de todos…</p><p>España estaba en las nubes, pero la muchacha no tanto… al parecer los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada;</p><p>_ Amparo, Stai bene? _Italia se pegó inmediatamente a ella, con cara de preocupado.</p><p>_ S-Sí… solo son unos pequeños cólicos. _Amparo se frotó el estómago de forma un poco teatral, sonriendo_ Se pasarán en cuanto ganemos, ya verás… ahora estoy así por toda la expectativa.</p><p>_ Si quieres descansar… o irte a casa, solo dinos… _le susurró Gales, con discreción. Pero España los escuchó.</p><p>_ ¡Ostia, pero qué coño dices Gales! _el más alto le pasó la mano por la espalda a la muchacha y caminó junto a ella como si la custodiara_ No los escuches, hija… ¡No dejes que los nervios te hagan echarte pa’atrás! ¡Que vinisteis aquí a ganar!</p><p>_ Sí, lo sé… _Amparo se pasó una mano por la frente, limpiándose el sudor ya que en el recinto había mucha temperatura producto del amontonamiento de gente_ Además… después de haberme enfermado el año pasado sería una pena que no participe ¿verdad…?</p><p>_ ¡Ni hablar! ¡Eres la mejor del equipo, niñata! Ya quiero ver como barres el suelo con todos… _España le dio unas palmadas, entusiasmadísimo_ Para esto nos hemos preparado todos éstos meses… ¡AL QUE TE IMPIDA JUGAR HOY JURO QUE LO MATO Y ME PONGO SUS HUEVOS DE PEINETA!!</p><p>_ ¡Shhh! ¡España, por Dios! Que te están oyendo… _Amparo le señaló a un equipo rival que pasaba cerca de ellos.</p><p>_ Lo sé… _España miró fijamente a uno de los muchachos, con mala cara_ ¿Tú también lo ubicas, verdad?</p><p>_ ¿A quién?</p><p>_ A ése… el maromo de la camisa azul. _el más alto se contuvo para no señalarlo_ Es el jugador estrella del equipo de Cataluña… y lleva un rato mirándonos fijo. ¡No dejes que te amedrente, Amparo!</p><p>_ ¡Pero si ni siquiera estaba viendo hacia acá! _Amparo se quitó de encima a su entrenador de un empujón_ ¡Deja de estar tan paranoico, cachoviejo! Mira ahí está nuestro equipo… vamos allá.</p><p>El resto de eventos transcurrió con una cierta normalidad: el squad de España se registró, jugaron unas partidas de calentamiento, Italia les repartía agua mineral y snacks a todos… incluso Gales se comió un número de bofetadas similar al que España había pronosticado al intentar ligar con un grupo de chicas disfrazadas de Elfas.</p><p>Pero Amparo seguía sin estar al 100% y el español ya no sabía qué hacer para espabilarla. La chica sudaba mucho, pero se negaba a quitarse el Hoddie de Sailor Moon o se quedaba mirándose los pies cuando tenía que estar más atenta a las partidas, o seguía sufriendo por los cólicos.</p><p>Tampoco quería tomar las bebidas energéticas que España le ofrecía y éste comenzaba a contagiarse de los nervios también:</p><p>_ ¡Ya déjame en paz, joder! ¡Que me tienes hasta el coño! _se enfadó la chica, cuando la competencia iba estaba a segundos empezar.</p><p>_ ¡Pero si tú eres la que está con la cabeza en otra parte y no espabila, niñata! ¿O tienes gases? _España retrocedió cuando Amparo amenazó con echarle agua de su botella en la ropa.</p><p>_ ¡Te prometo que si dejas de molestarme y de estar encima me concentraré! ¡Ala! _ella le señaló un lugar alejado cerca de los asientos para los espectadores_ ¡Hazte pa’allá!</p><p>_ Uff… vale. _España se apartó de ella, y fue a quedarse junto a Italia que también llevaba un rato allí parado_ ¿Tú te enteras de algo, Italia?</p><p>_ ¿Eh? ¿Io…? _Italia comenzó a sudar de repente.</p><p>_ ¡Fijate! Amparo que siempre va de atrevida y justo hoy anda así toda “perdía”… para mí que ha recibido algún tipo de acoso de parte de otro equipo en las redes. _teorizó el country amarillo y rojo_ ¡Como me entere yo de eso…!</p><p>_ ¡Ah! ¡Voy a ver qué hace Gales! _Italia lo dejó hablando solo_ Estar en modo visible tanto rato es cansador… ¡le daré agua a él también!</p><p>_ ¡Pero coño! ¡Hoy todo el mundo pasa de mi puta cara! _España se quedó solo, y aprovechó para mirar mal otra vez al Squad de Cataluña… en especial a ese criajo de camisa azul que siempre parecía estar tramando algo, mirando hacia donde estaban ellos_ Ostia, qué mal rollo da el cabrón… ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?</p><p>Pero ya no quedó tiempo para pensar en complots… el recinto comenzó a llenarse con rapidez a medida que se acercaba la hora oficial del campeonato y los espectadores ocuparon los asientos frente a las grandes pantallas.</p><p>La competencia empezó, acompañada por la enérgica narración de los conductores del torneo, la cual le ponía a uno la adrenalina y la emoción a tope…</p><p>Primero tocaban cuatro partidas individuales y luego sí, ya por fin dos únicas partidas de escuadrones… ¡Todo era tan excitante! ¡Y más cuando Amparo y otro muchacho más de su equipo casi ganaron dos de esas cuatro rondas!</p><p>_ ¡Siii! ¡Vamos, arriba España, jodeeer! _el country se contuvo para no ponerse a dar saltos_ ¡Al fin esta cría vuelve a ser ella misma, solo ha perdido por un pelo…!</p><p>Aunque el nivel de emoción que sentía en esos instantes no era nada comparado con la adrenalina que España iba a sentir ese día, después de que se enterase de que Amparo –aunque tenía la edad legal para participar- había ido sin permiso al evento.</p><p>Se lo informaron sus mismos padres, a los pocos minutos de empezada la competencia de escuadrones, cuando llegaron corriendo junto a España con los rostros pálidos y deformados de preocupación.  </p><p>Al principio el country no los tomó demasiado en serio… ¡Pero vamos, que no era tan grave que una niñata vaya sin permiso a jugar un torneo de Fornite! Ya podría dar las explicaciones a sus padres cuando saliera campeona…</p><p>_ ¡Argh!! ¡Esta cría nos va a matar a todos de un disgusto…! Uff uf… ¡España! _jadeó la pobre mujer, que había atravesado todo el recinto donde transcurría la convención a las corridas_ ¡Una embarazada tan cercana a la fecha como Amparo no debería… Uff… exponerse a situaciones estresantes ni que puedan costarle la salud…! ¡Se lo hemos dicho mil veces ya, pero ya sabe cómo es esta niña que pasa de todos y hace siempre lo que quiere!</p><p>España no escuchó nada más después de la palabra “embarazada” seguida de la palabra “Amparo”. Ésas dos palabras juntas funcionaron como una descarga eléctrica que le detuvo el corazón por un breve momento, mientras su mente ataba cabos a mil kilómetros por hora.</p><p>Amparo… embarazada…</p><p>Am-pa-ro… em-ba-ra-za-da…</p><p>De pronto todo tuvo sentido: Italia impidiendo que la jugadora camine todo el trecho hasta la entrada, con ese bolso lleno de cosas para cuidarla, Amparo tan nerviosa y usando el hoodie gigante sin descanso en los últimos meses…</p><p>El más alto giró la cabeza como la niña del exorcista, para pedir explicaciones a sus dos acompañantes Countrys, parados tras él. Todavía quedaba una ínfima posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera una mala broma o una confusión… pero al ver la cara de ladrones pillados “in fraganti” de Italia y Gales ya no quedó duda alguna:  </p><p>_ Ustedes… ¡¿sabían?!</p><p>_ E-ella nos contactó hace un tiempo y nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada. _explicó Italia, sudando como un condenado y sin atreverse a mirar al español a la cara_ Pero quería que estuviéramos cerca para cuidarla por si acaso…</p><p>_ ¡Ostia puta! ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! ¡El colmo! _estalló el español, pero lo interrumpió la voz del narrador del torneo.</p><p>_ ¡VICTORIA PARA EL EQUIPO DE ESPAÑA! _dijo este, en medio de los vitoreos y la algarabía del público_ ¡HAN QUEDADO EN EL PRIMER LUGAR DE LA PRIMER RONDA DE SQUADS! ¡MADRE MÍA, LA PARTIDA QUE ACABAMOS DE VER!</p><p>_ ¡SE HAN LLEVADO LA PASTA! ¿PERO QUÉ PASA QUE NO ESTÁN CELEBRANDO? _el segundo narrador hizo una pausa, recibiendo algo de información por el audífono_ Parece que ha habido un problema con una de las participantes…</p><p>_ ¡Joder que no sea lo que estoy pensando, no, no, no! ¡Amparo!!! _España salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su equipo, enceguecido y seguido por los padres de la chica_ ¡AMPARO!!!!</p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>Una hora más tarde…</p><p>_ ¡Hay que salir de aquí cagando leches! _España empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente luego de que la ambulancia partiera rumbo al hospital con Amparo y sus padres dentro.</p><p>_ ¡España, espéranos!!! _Italia apenas podía seguirle el paso al español con sus piernas cortas y regordetas_ ¡Gales, por Dios! ¡Deja de estar visible para que podamos escondernos de la prensa al salir!</p><p>_ ¡NO PUEDO!!! _se lamentó Gales lloriqueando un poco_ ¡Cuando estoy nervioso no puedo concentrarme y hacer que mis alas se vayan! ¡Sigan sin mí…!</p><p>_ ¡Me parece estupendo…! _respondió el Español empujándolo para que se quite del camino.</p><p>_ ¡España! _Italia arrojó el pesado bolso que había arrastrado todo el día al suelo_ ¡Nadie se esperaba que Amparo entrase en trabajo de parto! ¡Mantente cuerdo!</p><p>_ ¡Ah pero si encima tienes el papo de pedirme cordura luego de haberme ocultado que Amparo estaba embarazada! ¡Vaya amigo que eres!</p><p>_ ¡MIERDA! ¡CORRED COMO SI LOS PERSIGUIERA HACIENDA! _Gales fue el primero de los tres en dar la voz de alarma al ver en el horizonte la horda de periodistas que venía a por ellos_ ¡Y NO DEJEN DE CORRER HASTA QUE LA GENTE LES HABLE EN PORTUGUÉS!</p><p>Los tres salieron pitando de allí, con Gales –aún en modo visible- siendo arrastrado por Italia y éste a su vez siendo arrastrado por España. A duras penas llegaron al auto y huyeron en medio de flashes de cámaras de fotos y filmaciones de todos los youtubers potenciales que habían asistido al evento.</p><p>En pocas horas la Gamergy había pasado a ser el evento del año más esperado por España a convertirse en la peor de las pesadillas… y en el principio del fin de su carrera en los videojuegos.</p><p>_ ¡¿Se dan cuenta que la prensa me va a comer vivo por culpa de ustedes, hijos de puta?! _el español comenzó a pedir explicaciones a los dos en el camino.</p><p>_ ¿¡Por qué es culpa nuestra que ella te tenga miedo?! _le respondió Gales, jadeando.</p><p>_ ¡¿Pero qué mierda dices, niñato?!</p><p>_ ¡Digo que la pobre de Amparo prefirió romper bolsa jugando al Fortnite que decirte que no podía participar del torneo este año tampoco!</p><p>_ ¡Cierra el Hocico! ¡Amparo no me tiene miedo, me tiene respeto!</p><p>_ ¡Sí, claro! ¡Igual que todos tus hijos! ¡Italia también te respeta! _Gales le sostuvo la mirada, bastante harto ya de los maltratos y los malos modos del español_ ¡Te RESPETA tanto que hasta me pidió que viniera hoy a acompañarlo en caso de que perdieras la cabeza y cargues contra él! ¡Y MIRA CÓMO TENÍA RAZÓN! ¿O qué? ¿Te pensabas que yo tenía ganas de gastarme los pasajes de la ONU con tal de pasar tiempo cerca de ti, bolsa de mierda seca?</p><p>_ ¡Te voy a rajar, desgraciado! _el más alto extendió las manos hacia él para estrangularlo.</p><p>_ ¡BASTA YA! ¡QUE ME ENTRE TODOS ME VAN A MATAR DE UN DISGUSTO! _gritó Italia al volante, con los nervios destrozados.</p><p>_ ¡Nooo si con toda la mierda que comes, a ver si vamos a tener nosotros la culpa de que te mueras de un disgusto! _se burló cruelmente el más alto, pasándose distraídamente la mano por la cabeza solo para notar que no traía su gorra_ ¡¿Y también he perdido mi gorra de la suerte?! Ya nada más me puede salir mal hoy…</p><p>_ ¿Italia, es humo lo que está saliendo del capó? _dijo Gales desde el asiento de atrás.</p><p>_ Oh, no… _Italia comenzó a notar que su viejo Fiat perdía potencia y trató de estacionarse a un lado del camino antes de que el vehículo se detuviera por completo.  </p><p>_ ¡OSTIA PUTA, ME CAGO EN LA LECHE!!! _España se bajó y azotó la puerta del acompañante con tanta fuerza que casi la vuelve giratoria_ ¡Que me tengo que cagar en la madre que me parió de canto…!</p><p>_ Que no cunda el pánico, puedo repararlo… esto pasa a veces con los autos viejos. _Italia se bajó también y diligentemente sacó una caja de herramientas del baúl.</p><p>España miró la hora en su celular -el cual había mantenido apagado todo ese tiempo para no distraerse durante la competencia- solo para encontrarse con un montón de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Suiza.</p><p>_ ¡Mi puta madre! _murmuró revisando todas las notificaciones y sudando frío_ Ya voy tardísimo para tomar mi vuelo… ¡¿Italia cuánto tardarás en reparar esta cafetera?!</p><p>_ No lo sé… un rato creo. _respondió el tricolor inclinado sobre el capó.</p><p>_ ¿Un rato? ¿¡Cuánto es un rato, jotío?! _se exasperó el más alto_ ¡Arrhgh! ¡Igual ya no llego al aeropuerto!</p><p>_ ¿Aeropuerto? _Italia dejó lo que estaba haciendo_ ¿De qué estás hablando…?</p><p>_ Tenía que tomar un vuelo para ir a la ópera con Suiza… ¡pero es que soy taaan gilipollas que voy y me junto con ustedes solo para quedarme en el medio de la nada con una chatarra de auto como medio de transporte! ¡Al final y sí soy como el Rubius porque me gusta ser imbécil!</p><p>Gales se bajó del auto también, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de confesarles el español:</p><p>_ Suiza quería que vayas a la ópera… ¿con él? _le preguntó, boquiabierto_ ¿Estamos hablando del “querido enfermero Suiza”??</p><p>_ España… ¿Estás en una relación, y no nos lo contaste? _Italia sonaba bastante decepcionado cuando bajó el capó del auto.</p><p>_ ¡Pues se los cuento ahora para que sepan que ya es lo único que me falta por sufrir el día de hoy, cabrones! _España estaba tan furioso que casi avienta su propio celular contra el suelo, pero se contuvo_ ¡Muchas gracias a los dos, que buenos amigos que sois! Que suerte de teneros sino no sé cómo más me puedo cagar la existencia… y ahora seguro que Suiza me deja también por vuestra puta culpa.</p><p>El español siguió con su interminable sermón sobre lo mierda que sería su vida de ahora en más, gracias –según él- a las acciones de Italia y Gales. Siguió caminando y hablando solo, y se concentró tanto en lo que decía que se dio cuenta muy tarde de que los otros dos Countrys habían dejado de contestarle y de prestarle atención a su berrinche.</p><p>Cuando se dio la vuelta, quedó mudo al ver que Italia y Gales se alejaban de él a bordo de un taxi, abandonándolo en el medio de la nada.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Esa noche, en la hermosa ciudad Austríaca de Viena…</p><p> </p><p>Suiza seguía esperando fuera de la casa de Ópera, diligente y firme en el mismo lugar desde hacía una hora y media, como un soldadito…</p><p>Un camarero que pasó junto a él le ofreció si quería una copa de champagne o un canapé de la charola, pero el enfermero rechazó el ofrecimiento cortésmente… no quería tener las manos ocupadas por si su bizcochito llamaba y tenía que sacar el móvil de su smoking.</p><p>Revisó otra vez la pantalla, batallando para hacer funcionar el táctil con los guantes blancos que el código de vestimenta de ese evento tan caro exigía. Al final terminó quitándose uno de estos con los dientes.  </p><p>Ni una llamada de España. Nada.</p><p>Intentó contactarlo otra vez… sin éxito.</p><p>_ Vamos, Bizcochito… ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? _murmuró, cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba otra vez_ Dije que no me apetece un canapé ni champagne, gracias.</p><p>_ Suiza… te has perdido todo el primer acto. _le informó Austria con tono severo.</p><p>_ ¡A-ah! ¡Era usted, doctor! _Suiza guardó el móvil con nerviosismo y volvió a colocarse el guante_ Sí, lo siento… me he distraído. No quería ser maleducado con mi bizcochito y no estar aquí para recibirlo…</p><p>_ ¿Prefieres ser descortés con nuestros anfitriones, entonces? ¿Con la gente que nos ha hecho invitados de honor? _el buen doctor se quitó los lentes y aprovechó la pausa para limpiarlos un poco_ Suiza, esto no es propio de ti. Me preocupa la forma en la que te comportas cuando tienes a España en la cabeza…</p><p>Suiza se rascó la nuca, sonriendo con nerviosismo:</p><p>_ Austria, e-estás exagerando… _intentó defenderse el enfermero_ Sé que esto se ve mal pero… ¡Estoy seguro de que España no me dejó plantado! ¡Él va a venir, no tengo dudas!</p><p>Austria guardó silencio. Sentía que si decía algo podía destrozar las frágiles ilusiones de su colega… y aunque odiaba ver a su amigo sufriendo por ese tipejo, tampoco tenía corazón para ser el que le señalara lo obvio: que España no iba a llegar esa noche.</p><p>_ Está bien… _el más alto se conformó con darle unas palmadas en el hombro_ Los estaremos esperando a ambos adentro…</p><p>_ Gracias, Austria… eres un buen amigo. _sonrió Suiza_ Y quien sabe, tal vez algún día usted también pueda venir acompañado de su ser amado a la Ópera, ¿verdad?</p><p>_ ¡¿Qué qué?! _Austria enrojeció por completo, tanto que hasta la franja blanca en medio de su cara se desapareció unos instantes_ ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!</p><p>_ Pues hablo de cierto niño con alas doradas… _Suiza se hizo el tonto_ Y rostro angelical… ¿No se le viene nadie a la mente?</p><p>_ ¡Calla! ¡¿Que no ves que aquí hay muchos amigos de Inglaterra!? _el buen doctor le pegó en la cabeza con el par de guantes que tenía en su bolsillo_ Me vas a meter en un lío por hacerte el gracioso…</p><p>_ Jejeje… lo siento. _Suiza se frotó la cabeza, aunque el golpe había sido más ruidoso y teatral que efectivo_ Yo solo quiero verlo feliz, doc… ya lo sabe.</p><p>_ Sí, lo sé muy bien… y yo espero lo mismo para ti. _Austria suspiró, emprendiendo el regreso al interior del edificio_ Pero ahora, no paras de recordarme a Kazajistán cuando esperaba bajo la lluvia a que vinieran por él…</p><p>Suiza volvió a quedarse solo, o bueno, en compañía de los mayordomos que no paraban de ofrecerle canapés. Ésta vez se comió seis o siete.</p><p>Tal vez con la comida pudiera matar esa angustia que había comenzado a sentir en su pancita luego de escuchar las palabras del buen doctor.</p><p>Angustia que se acentuó al perderse el segundo acto de la ópera…  </p><p>Y el tercero…</p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE</p><p>NOTAS<br/>1-    ROLEPLAY: Los juegos de rol sexuales (también llamados juegos de rol eróticos) son prácticas consensuadas en las que se interpreta un papel durante el encuentro sexual, para evocar fantasías o como escenario de una relación de intercambio de poder en el seno de la cultura BDSM.</p><p>2-    Uke: Ustedes seguro son muy jóvenes y antes se usaba más esta palabra en fanfics y cómics… pero básicamente se le llama Uke al chico que suele desempeñar el papel pasivo o sumiso en una relación homosexual. “Ukearse a alguien” vendría a ser como convertir a ese alguien en tu pasiva.</p><p>3-    League of Legends: es un videojuego del género multijugador de arena de batalla en línea y deporte electrónico el cual fue desarrollado por Riot Games para Microsoft Windows y OS X.</p><p>4-    Chocolate amargo para el corazón: se ha demostrado que los chocolates que tienen un porcentaje de cacao de 60% o más son excelente para la salud cardiovascular. Y como Suiza es un país reconocido por sus chocolates, me pareció que tenía sentido que éste fuera uno de sus regalos más frecuentes para su bizcochito. </p><p>5-    España solía desempeñar labores de embajador hasta que México y Argentina le propusieron que dejara su puesto como “ofrenda de paz”, si es que quería hacer las pases con algunos latinos y que lo reconocieran como padre. Nunca se esperaron que el español tuviera los huevos para dejar de lado ese trabajo por ellos… pero ahí tienen.</p><p>6-    Hacer “montoncito” con los dedos de la mano, juntándolos hacia arriba y moviendo la mano, algo que hacemos los argentinos habitualmente. Es un gesto que nos heredaron los inmigrantes italianos, aunque en Italia suele significar “Ma che vuoi” (Qué querés). Pero en Argentina, se entiende mejor como "Qué te pasa", “Qué decís” o, incluso, “Qué onda”.</p><p>7-    Galicia y Gallegos: Si un francés viene a Argentina, lo apodamos “franchute”, si un brasilero viene a Argentina lo apodamos “brasilero/brasuca”… ahora que si un español viene a Argentina, lo vamos a apodar “gallego”, incluso si no ha pisado Galicia en su puta vida. ¿Por qué lo hacemos? Ni idea… es costumbre. Y los españoles lo odian ^^’ Perdón por esto, lectores españoles.</p><p>8-     Mercadona es una compañía española de distribución con sede en el municipio de Tabernes Blanques y origen en el cercano de Puebla de Farnals, ambos pertenecientes a la provincia de Valencia. Cuenta con 1654 supermercados, de los cuales 1637 están en España.</p><p>9-     Schnauzer: es una de las razas de perros más queridas por el actual rey de España, Felipe VI y se me ocurrió que la reina Leticia Ortiz le regalara un cachorro a la encarnación de su país como gesto de buena voluntad y confianza.</p><p>10-                      Polvorones: El polvorón es una torta, comúnmente pequeña, de harina, manteca y azúcar, cocida en horno fuerte y que se deshace en polvo al comerla. En la actualidad es un producto típico de la repostería de España y de muchos lugares hispanohablantes.</p><p>11-                      Perú el perro de España: Este chiste lo hice en base a un dato que tiraron por el blog, de que a Perú lo obligaron a independizarse pero que en realidad no quería o no tenía la intención.</p><p>12-                      Macri gato: Argentina dice que Macri sigue sin bajar el gasto público, creyendo que Suiza le está preguntando por su presidente (al cual apodamos “el gato”) en vez de su mascota. Sepan que el presidente actual es Alberto Fernández, pero éstas historias transcurren en 2019.</p><p>13-                      Javier Milei: Es un economista, escritor, docente, conductor de radio y conferencista argentino de filosofía política libertaria, asociado a la escuela austriaca de pensamiento económico. No se peina y siempre sale puteando políticos ladrones en los programas de televisión, me gustan mucho sus ideas y me cierran bastante sus propuestas (en especial la de prender fuego el banco central) así que voy a homenajearlo poniéndole su nombre a la nueva mascota de Uru y Arge &lt;3</p><p>14-                      La mujer sin sombra (en alemán: Die Frau ohne Schatten) es una ópera en tres actos con música de Richard Strauss y libreto en alemán del poeta Hugo von Hofmannsthal.</p><p>15-                      Modo visible o hacerse visible: Generalmente las personas no saben que están hablando con un Countryhuman, ya que los perciben como personas comunes y corrientes a simple vista. Sin embargo un Countryhuman puede “hacerse visible”  por un momento, luciendo su verdadera forma (con la cabeza de bolita y los colores de la bandera en su cara). Cuando hace esto por lo general su bandera le da alguna indicación de que está en “modo visible”, en el caso de España por ejemplo es una corona que flota sobre su cabeza.  [Éste concepto tomó inspiración de uno de los cómics de torakashu, llamado “Alitas Kawaii”]</p><p>16- ¿Qué es la Gamergy?  Gamergy es un evento de videojuegos en general y de eSports en el que se reúne buena parte de la escena de los deportes electrónicos y de aficionados a los mismos para disfrutar de  finales, grandes concursos y otras actividades. Por lo general tiene lugar en el recinto de IFEMA, una instalación ferial permanente ubicada en Madrid.                         </p><p>17- Canal 24 hs: es un canal de televisión en abierto español de noticias, propiedad de Televisión Española. Su programación se basa en noticias, debates, retransmisiones en directo y otros espacios periodísticos culturales y de actualidad, que se emiten en horario continuado durante el día.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Advertencias: Lenguaje y chistes de adultos. Acentos mal puestos para imitar la forma de hablar de los Argentinos y Españoles. Comedia/drama/YAOI.</p><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>_ ¡Arrhhg! _España se sentó en la cama de golpe, tirando un montón de botellas al suelo_ ¡Qué resacón la virgeeen! Y eso que la borrachera me la pegué hace…</p><p>El country buscó a tientas su celular entre las sábanas y cuando lo encontró pudo chequear el tiempo que llevaba de parranda: tres días desde el bochorno en la Gamergy.  </p><p>Suspiró ruidosamente y se preparó para levantarse. Sí, ahí estaba… el familiar –y horripilante- crujido que pegaban sus articulaciones cuando se ponía de pie luego de estar mucho rato echado.  </p><p>De camino a la cocina abrió un par de ventanas pero el sol estaba tan fuerte que al final desistió y solo dejó algo entornadas algunas cortinas, para que el resplandor le evitara ostiarse (chocarse) contra algún mueble. Revisó lo que había en la nevera: ya se había terminado la última compra de fruta fresca de Suiza y no tenía comida… por suerte sobre la mesa había abandonados algunos abanicos de feria (*1) que había comprado durante la borrachera.</p><p>Mordió uno, del lado de la crema pastelera. Estaban tan chiclosos y duros que no le costó deducir que los había adquirido el día anterior o antes…</p><p>Al final se inclinó por el único elemento apto para consumo humano que quedaba en su nevera: el agua embotellada.</p><p>_ Ostia… Suiza me ha estado llamando. _se lamentó, revisando las notificaciones de su teléfono.</p><p>Había un montón de llamadas perdidas y un par de mensajes de voz que España dejó correr y escuchó mirando un punto fijo en la pared, mientras bebía de su botella de agua.</p><p>“¡Bizochito, por favor llámame!”</p><p>“Bizcochito, te prometo que no me enfado pero necesito saber de ti… escuché en las noticias lo que ocurrió. Por favor háblame en cuanto puedas”</p><p>“España… ¿En dónde estás? Nadie sabe de ti desde hace tres días…”</p><p>Pero las llamadas se habían detenido luego de pasado el segundo día. Y también los mensajes.</p><p>El suizo se había dado por vencido…</p><p>_ Felicidades, España… al fin le has agotado la paciencia a la única persona que te tolera, como buen gilipollas.  _se dijo a sí mismo, levantado la botella en lo alto como si brindara_ Felicidades…</p><p>Se aclaró la voz e intentó devolverle la llamada, sin muchas esperanzas.</p><p>“Se ha comunicado con el buzón de voz de Suiza” recitó una voz automática. “Por favor deje un mensaje después de la señal…”  </p><p>Colgó. Intentó de nuevo un par de veces más con el mismo resultado. Envió algunos mensajes de WhatsApp pero era claro que su número estaba bloqueado.  </p><p>Tal y como sospechaba, ahora era el Suizo quien no sentía ganas de contestarle… y era lógico, ya que lo había dejado muriendo de preocupación tres días seguidos luego de plantarlo. De nada serviría ya querer arreglar las cosas por teléfono.</p><p>España se comunicó con la clínica del Dr. Austria y como excusa pidió un turno para hacerse un chequeo general. Le asignaron uno para dentro de dos semanas.</p><p>Tenía dos semanas para pensar qué le diría a Suiza… si es que aún quedaba algo por decir para que lo perdonara.</p><p>_ ¡OSTIA, AMPARO!!! _España se puso de pie de golpe, mandando la silla en la que estaba sentado a volar, y corrió a echarse un poco de agua en la cara, vestirse y salir pitando por la puerta a ver a la muchacha.</p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>Horas después en la casa de Amparo…</p><p>_ Es que no entiendo por qué no me has llamado antes, cachotarado… _se burló la chica abriéndole la puerta_ ¡Te hubieras ahorrado el viaje al hospital!</p><p>_ Es que pensaba que todavía podíais estar allí… _jadeó España, que se había pegado un viaje al hospital en tiempo récord_ Luego de romper bolsa de esa forma y yo… creí que…</p><p>_ ¿Qué creíste, tío? ¿Qué había terminado en coma o algo así? ¡Pero si es que te pones a pensar por tu cuenta y no te sale…! _siguió burlándose la muchacha sin piedad_ ¡Qué va! Si ha sido un parto súper sencillo, prácticamente he estornudado y el niño salió… solo fue el susto.</p><p>_ Uhh… si ya estoy viendo que eres la misma de siempre, niñata. _España suspiró aliviado, y le entregó un paquete con regalos_ Les he traído algunas tonterías a ti y al niño…</p><p>_ ¡Hombre, no te hubieras molestado! _ella tomó los paquetes y sonrió_ ¿Por qué no pasas a mi cuarto y lo conoces…?</p><p>_ ¡Espera! _España la detuvo antes de que saliera caminando hacia el mencionado cuarto_ Amparo, no quiero fingir que nada malo acabo de pasar… lo que te ocurrió fue muy grave y hasta pudo poner en riesgo a tu bebé.</p><p>Amparo se puso seria un momento, pero no parecía enojada:</p><p>_ Lo sé… Pero no ha sido todo culpa tuya, yo también he sido muy cabezona… _admitió, pasándose una mano por el cabello rizado para quitárselo de la cara_ No quise decirte de mi embarazo porque no quería arruinarte las cosas. Pero no debí llevar las cosas tan lejos… debí pensar más en mi bebé, como me ha dicho mi madre… Esto pudo haber terminado muy mal.</p><p>El más alto sintió un nudo en la garganta. No podía entender por qué esa niñata había preferido tenerlo a él tranquilo y contento en vez de concentrarse solo en su bebé… y en sí misma.</p><p>España cayó en la cuenta de que se la pasaba quejándose de que todo el mundo le ignoraba y pasaba de su puta cara… pero ahora que tenía a Amparo dándolo todo para que él estuviera feliz, lo detestaba.</p><p>Él no merecía ese cariño que tanto exigía de los demás…</p><p>_ Hablaré con la prensa para quitarte responsabilidad… si quieres. _sugirió ella.</p><p>_ No, esto sí fue mi responsabilidad… de haber mirado más alrededor me hubiera dado cuenta de todo.</p><p>_ ¡Bueno, venga ya! ¡Basta de lamentaciones! _Amparo le dio un golpecito en el brazo, para espabilarlo_ Veamos el lado bueno al menos, con la pasta que hemos ganado en la Gamergy he pido comprar un mogollón de cosas para el bebé… ¡Ven! ¡Que quiero que lo conozcas!</p><p>Amparo arrastró al mayor hasta la habitación donde estaba el recién nacido en cuestión. España se inclinó sobre la cuna y descubrió a un bebé muy pequeñito, con un solo mechón de pelo rojo en la cabeza:</p><p>_ Hola, guapooo… _Amparo lo sacó de allí al ver que estaba despierto_ ¿Quieres que el tío España te cargue un rato? Cuidado que huele un poco agrio…</p><p>_ Está bien, no importa… _el country extendió un poco los brazos.</p><p>_ No, yo le avisaba al bebé que tú hueles a agrio… _aclaró Amparo, burlándose otra vez_ ¿Siquiera te has duchado antes de venir a visitarnos?</p><p>_ Mnhf… qué graciosa… _España emitió un gruñido al ser otra vez blanco de las burlas de la chica, pero al niño pareció gustarle el sonido ya que sonrió un poco.</p><p>_ ¿Lo has visto? _se emocionó Amparo, acomodándole la mantita_ ¡Qué mono!</p><p>_ Sí… es lindo causar una buena primera impresión, siempre lo arruino todo con los infantes. _confesó el country, sentándose en la cama con el niño en sus brazos.</p><p>_ ¿Así arruinaste todo con los latinos?</p><p>A España pudo haberlo tomado por sorpresa esa pregunta, pero tratándose de Amparo… ella no tenía pelos en la lengua, siempre que quería saber algo se lo preguntaba y no le importaba cuan delicado o polémico fuese el tema.</p><p>_ Casi… al principio al menos puedo echarle un poco la culpa a mi gobierno de entonces. Todo se hacía en nombre del Rey. _respondió el Country_ “¡Ten mano dura, España!” me decían… “No te muestres compasivo ante las colonias, España…”  </p><p>El español se quedó un rato en silencio, recordando aquella época…</p><p>_ Una vez golpearon a Chile como castigo por hablar en su lengua nativa delante de mis narices. Le dieron una golpiza atroz y me quedé ahí sin hacer nada… solo mirando. _confesó, mirando fijamente al bebé que tenía en brazos.</p><p>Ése no era su recuerdo favorito. Tenía el llanto de Chile tan fresco… como si todo ese episodio lo hubiese vivido ayer. Y aun así, dentro del baúl de cosas que remuerden la conciencia que era su mente, ése era el recuerdo menos malo.</p><p>_ Por eso fue que renuncié a mi puesto como embajador… pero un “enorme gesto de buena voluntad” no remienda tantos años de porquería… _admitió, tratando de no sonar tan amargado_ Solo Argentina y México aceptaron mi ofrenda de paz… a medias. El resto me mandó a tomar por culo, y tienen razón.</p><p>Amparo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, para reconfortarlo. Parecía que era la primera vez que España le contaba todo esto a alguien… debía tener muchas ganas de sacar esto de su pecho, sino no se explicaba por qué le había contado tanto a raíz de una simple pregunta.</p><p>_ En las relaciones uno debe ser fiel, y constante… Y yo sé ni por dónde empezar… _España le devolvió el niño a la madre_ Italia tiene razón, estoy parado en el mismo lugar mientras el mundo avanza. Solo soy un viejo patético…</p><p>El más alto se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana del cuarto, donde se limpió las lágrimas con todo el disimulo que pudo. Amparo meció a su bebé en silencio, dándole tiempo a España para que se calmara un poco luego de desahogarse:</p><p>_ España… ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste una vez, cuando comenzaste a entrenarme para las competencias? _dijo al fin_ Me dijiste “Da pasitos de bebé”…</p><p>_ Pfft… _España se rió un poco_ Por qué te habré dicho esa tontera… si ya eras una experta jugadora desde el primer día, entrenar era simplemente una formalidad.</p><p>_ Me lo dijiste cuando conocí al resto del equipo… yo no sabía socializar, estaba muerta de miedo. Pero me ayudaste a relajarme y a intentar de a poco… y he crecido en ese aspecto todos los días un poquito. _ Yo siempre he sido una freak, un bicho raro… ni siquiera me atrevía a soñar con tener amigos. _admitió, sonriendo_ Todo gracias a ti… estoy segura de que eres capaz de lo mismo, cachoviejo.</p><p>_ Amparo… _el mayor estaba conmovido, pero no se atrevía a sonreír todavía_ No lo sé… hay tanto para arreglar.</p><p>_ ¡Pues hay que empezar por algún lado, hombre! ¡Venga ya! _le echó porras Amparo_ ¡Todo es posible! ¡Si hasta yo he conocido al amor de mi vida!  </p><p>_ ¡Es cierto! _eso último que dijo la muchacha espabiló al español_ Todavía no te he preguntado quién es el padre de la criaturica…</p><p>Antes de que Amparo contestara abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Y España casi se queda ingresado un par de días en el Hospital luego de ver que el padre de la criatura no era otro que el jugador estrella… del equipo de Cataluña.</p><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>Después de hacer las paces con su jugadora estrella, España se gastó uno de sus pasajes gratuitos de la ONU en un vuelo directo a Italia.</p><p>Era hora de arreglar las cosas con su viejo amigo…</p><p>Al volver de la casa de Amparo había pasado por el sitio donde se había descompuesto el auto del italiano, pero no había ni rastro ya del viejo Fiat. Probablemente la grúa se lo hubiese llevado y algún familiar de Italia ya se hubiese encargado del papeleo.</p><p>Ya a bordo del avión, España revisó un poco sus redes sociales para confirmar que el italiano seguía instalado en la ciudad de Verona. Iba a permanecer allí unos cuantos días, visitando a la familia que cuidaba de su casa pero nada garantizaba que no cambiara de ciudad a último momento para perseguir a una chica o algo por el estilo.</p><p>Después de todo esa solo era una de sus casas: Italia tenía muchísimas, una en prácticamente cada ciudad de su territorio. Pero no soportaba la idea de una casa vacía y siniestra, para el italiano todas las casas debían tener “vida” dentro de ellas y por eso las había llenado de sus familiares y amigos más cercanos.</p><p>España sonrió, divertido por esas mañas que tenía su amigo. Si los casos de Countrys adoptados por humanos –como Costa Rica o México- ya eran llamativos, Italia lo llevaba a otro nivel con más de 15 familias adoptadas por él. Todos esos hijos, con sus nietos, con sus primos, tíos, madres… era una cantidad demencial de gente.</p><p>El italiano siempre decía que “podía caer de sorpresa un día en cualquiera de sus casas y tendría a una familia amorosa esperándolo con un buen plato de comida y tantas botellas de vino como pudiera beber”… y que eso no tenía precio.</p><p>Pero a pesar de lo bonito del discurso, este no alcanzaba para calmar las duras críticas que las potencias hacían a su amigo. Acusándolo de ser un derrochador de dinero ya que uno no se puede pasar la vida comprando casa tras casa.</p><p>_ Y algo de razón tienen, vamos… _España guardó el móvil y se preparó para bajar del avión cuando la azafata se lo autorizara.</p><p>No tenía muchas ganas de pensar en dinero por ahora, ya que no sabía muy bien qué es lo que iba a suceder con su trabajo como tester de videojuegos luego del desastre en la Gamergy.</p><p>Una razón más para enfocar la mente y las fuerzas solo en recuperar a sus amigos…</p><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>La casa que su amigo tenía en Verona era la típica casa italiana de varias plantas y un patio inmenso para poder sacar la mesa afuera en las noches fresquitas.</p><p>Tocó a la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, ya que adentro se escuchaba bastante alboroto. Conversaciones, brindis y risas de niños se mezclaban tanto que creyó que nadie había escuchado su llamado pero…</p><p>_ ¡Ostia, Italia! _España se quedó mudo de la sorpresa al ver que era su amigo el que le había abierto la puerta.</p><p>El tricolor se lo quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos, pero no dijo nada. Solo siguió sosteniendo el marco de la puerta mientras a sus espaldas el alboroto seguía: al parecer ya estaban poniendo la mesa para comer:</p><p>_ Mira, Italia… yo quería… _el español comenzó a balbucear las disculpas que tenía preparadas pero cuando volvió a levantar la mirada su amigo ya no estaba_ ¡E-espera, tío! ¡No me dejeis hablando solo, que parezco un loco!</p><p>_ Devo filtrare la pasta… (Tengo que ir a escurrir la pasta) _dijo secamente Italia, sin dejar de caminar.</p><p>Por suerte el tricolor había dejado la puerta abierta y el más alto se aventuró a seguirlo por toda la casa. No le costó demasiado dar alcance al italiano –cuyas piernas eran cortas y regordetas- con un par de zancadas:</p><p>_ Encima que me voy a gastar todos mis pasajes gratuitos para pedir disculpas a cada uno de ustedes… _se quejó.</p><p>_ Vienes a mi casa… luego de haberme insultado. _comenzó a decir Italia.</p><p>_ Sí, lo sé y lo siento, pero…</p><p>_ Te apareces el día de la boda de hija… _prosiguió su amigo, atravesando el patio interno.</p><p>_ Ya te he pedido que no me imites al Padrino… que no te sale.</p><p>_ ¡Y además vienes a la hora de la comida!</p><p>_ ¡Aquí siempre es la hora de la comida, coño! _España se frenó en seco ya que un montón de agua cayó delante de sus narices y la esquivó por muy poco_ ¡Joder, qué asco! _miró hacia arriba buscando a la persona que le había arrojado el líquido desde el segundo piso_ ¡Espero por todos mis muertos que eso haya sido agua, eh!  </p><p>Italia se volvió un momento, para echarlo de su casa de la forma más elegante y sin hacer una escena delante de la familia. Pero la matriarca de la casa se le adelantó:</p><p>_ Italia… _preguntó la anciana al ver a España allí parado con cara de tonto_ Il tuo amico resta a pranzo? (Italia, ¿tu amigo se quedará a comer?)</p><p>_ No, mamma. Lui…</p><p>_ ¡Sì, rimango a mangiare! (¡Sí, me quedo a comer!) _se apresuró a contestar España, con el poco italiano que hablaba.</p><p>No había terminado de decir la frase que escuchó a sus espaldas el ruido de un plato golpeando la mesa. Le siguieron un par de cubiertos y una copa:</p><p>_ España, no tienes idea de en qué estás por meterte… _le advirtió Italia con tono severo, viendo cómo ponían también una silla para el español_ Son siete platos… no tienes que hacer esto.</p><p>_ ¡Sí, tengo! _España se fue hacia su sitio, recogiéndose las mangas de la camisa y tomó un tenedor_ ¡Así de mucho quiero hacer las paces contigo y que me perdones! ¡Así de mucho quiero que seamos amigos!</p><p>Italia sonrió conmovido… pero no hubo tiempo para más momentos emotivos, porque llegó el primer plato.</p><p>Y el segundo…</p><p>Y el tercero…</p><p>España se desprendió el pantalón. Estaba transpirando por comer tanta pasta junta… pero no se rindió.</p><p>Nadie en la mesa entendía lo que estaba pasando pero todos miraban atentos, a ver cuánto más aguantaba el invitado de papá Italia.</p><p>El español pinchó hasta la última oliva. Mojó hasta el último pedacito de pan en la salsa que le pusieron en frente… y entre el sexto y el séptimo plato tuvo un delirio místico en el que la comida se pixelaba como si estuviera echa de cubitos de Minecraft.</p><p>_ ¡Lo logré! _celebró, al bordo del colapso_ ¡Siete platos…!!!</p><p>_ Pero falta el postre… _se rió Italia.</p><p>_ Noooo joder voy a reventar, no lo voy a lograr…</p><p>_ Descuida, amigo… _Italia le dio unas palmaditas_ Yo me como tu postre.</p><p>España se desplomó sobre la mesa mientras el resto de la familia vitoreaba y le dedicaba un merecido aplauso…</p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>Más tarde en el patio de la casa de Italia…</p><p>_ ¿En serio crees que me enojé porque me gritaste y por todos esos chistes de gordos? _Italia caminaba por el jardín comiendo tiramisú_ ¡Me enfadé porque estabas en una relación y no me dijiste! ¿Por qué voy a ser tu amigo si no me tienes confianza?</p><p>_ Italia… no te lo tomes así… Yo no se lo conté a nadie. _España iba ya por su segunda sal de frutas, pero la dejó a un lado cuando tocaron el tema de Suiza_ Me daba pena que supieran que Suiza y yo… ¡N-ni siquiera sabía cuánto iba  a durar! ¿Cuándo has visto que una pareja me tolere por más de tres días?</p><p>_ È vero… (Es cierto) Pero no sé por qué te iba a dar pena. _el tricolor se encogió de hombros_ Io hubiera estado feliz de saber que tenías a alguien tan atento y cariñoso como Suiza a tu lado.</p><p>El más alto suspiró pesadamente, se le había puesto la cara muy roja. Madre mía, si todo ese esfuerzo mental necesitaba para blanquear su relación ante un amigo cercano cómo hubiera sido blanquearla ante el resto…</p><p>_ ¿De verdad hubieras estado feliz por mí, tío?</p><p>Italia asintió, sonriente:</p><p>_ Pero… ¿te perdonó por plantarlo en la ópera…?</p><p>_ Puede que me hubiera perdonado, pero en vez de llamarlo y aclarar todo yo me pegué una borrachera de tres días y no hemos hablado desde entonces… creo que todo terminó. _España se sentó al borde de una fuente, fijando la vista en el agua_ Lo he echado a perder. Pero de todas formas iré a la clínica la semana próxima, no quiero que se termine sin antes pedirle perdón por todo.</p><p>Italia no dijo nada –hubiese querido darle un zape en la nuca pero no quería hacer sentir a su amigo más idiota de lo que ya se sentía- y ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, sentados junto a la fuente…</p><p>Solo se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y el borboteo del agua. Aquél rincón del jardín era muy bonito y tranquilo a la hora de la siesta:</p><p>_ Extraño los viejos tiempos, Italia… _suspiró el Español, viendo su reflejo en el agua de la fuente_ ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no importa lo que hagas, no encajas en el mundo de hoy?</p><p>_ Por supuesto que me he sentido así, mio amico (mi amigo). Es lo malo de vivir una vida tan larga, nos cuesta cambiar y adaptarnos… _el tricolor puso a un costado su plato vacío_ Pero ya no somos Imperios… nuestras relaciones tienen que cambiar, un paso a la vez…</p><p>_ Mmn…  se parece a lo que estuve hablando con Amparo. _murmuró el más alto, para sí mismo.</p><p>Al parecer todos a su alrededor habían comenzado hacía ya tiempo a reparar y encaminar sus vidas… y él apenas estaba admitiendo el problema. Le quedaba un largo trecho por recorrer.</p><p>_ En fin, Italia, que además de disculparme contigo también quería darte las gracias por cuidar a Amparo… _España se rascó la nuca_ Por cuidarla de mí, vamos.</p><p>_ ¡Io también te cuido a ti, cabeza de alcornoque…! _Italia le dio un golpecito amistoso, y sonrió para quitarle algo de gravedad al asunto_ ¿Y sabes por qué?</p><p>_ ¿Por qué soy un desastre?</p><p>_ Además de eso. Porque Argentina me lo pidió… _le confesó Italia_ Y sabes que Io por mio figlio (mi hijo) hago cualquier cosa.</p><p>_ No te creo… _España lo miró con una ceja levantada, sin poder creer lo que oía_ ¿Argentina te pidió que me cuidaras?</p><p>El tricolor asintió, feliz. Había mantenido el pedido de Argentina en silencio mucho tiempo y se sentía bien compartirlo al fin con su viejo amigo:</p><p>_ Ustedes se parecen más de lo que creen: no se soportan estando juntos y nunca se dicen en voz alta nada bueno… pero en el fondo se quieren. _dijo Italia, juntando las manos sobre el estómago_ Tienen que aprender a no depender de terceros para decirse que se aman…</p><p>Ése podría haber sido un momento muy emotivo para ambos, pero una llamada de Gales al celular de papá Italia los interrumpió.</p><p>_ Joder, éste niñato tiene un olfato para venir a molestar cuando estamos tranquilos… _se quejó el español.</p><p>_ Está puesto el altavoz, bolsa de mierda.</p><p>_ Vale, no he dicho nada… _resopló España, rodando los ojos_ ¿Y qué prueba me vas a poner tú Gales, para perdonarme?</p><p>_ A mí me caes mal desde el primer día, así que me da igual….si Italia te dará una segunda oportunidad yo estoy bien. _le informó el muchacho.</p><p>_ ¿Seguro?</p><p>_ Sí, no quiero que estemos en buenos términos. Quiero poder seguir diciéndote lo cabrón que eres cada que me apetezca…</p><p>Los dos countrys mayores se rieron:</p><p>_ Tienes cojones, niñato… te lo reconozco.</p><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>Tiempo después…</p><p>Esa mañana España entró con una bola en el estómago a la clínica del Doctor Austria… ésa era la parada final de su “Tour de la vergüenza”, y estaba tan nervioso que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.</p><p>Saludó al pasar a una recepcionista que probablemente había envejecido en ese escritorio -superada en edad únicamente por los dos countrys que trabajaban en la clínica- y se sentó a esperar que lo llamen.</p><p>Había llegado más temprano de lo que debía. Tenía la esperanza de poder interceptar a Suiza en algún momento y hablar con él sin tener que recurrir a la cita médica.</p><p>El tiempo le alcanzó para ir al baño a echarse agua en la cara y servirse un café de la máquina expendedora, y desde allí parado pudo ver al suizo a los lejos… empujando a un paciente en silla de ruedas.</p><p>Ésa pudo haber sido su oportunidad pero el miedo lo paralizó y pronto perdió al enfermero de vista:</p><p>_ Maldita sea, por qué no puedo hacerlo… _se quejó, apoyando la frente contra una pared para tranquilizarse.</p><p>_ ¿Qué? ¿También tienes problemas para orinar?</p><p>El español se dió la vuelta al escuchar esa voz. Austria lo miró de arriba a abajo, con una expresión bastante severa a pesar del chiste que acababa de hacer:</p><p>_ Bienvenido a la clínica, España… _el buen doctor puso una mano en el hombro del country y lo empujó para que caminara.</p><p>_ ¡Austria, h-hey! _España se resistió un poco a los empujones pero el rojiblanco se las arregló para llevarlo hasta su oficina_ ¡Espera un momento, coño! ¡Vine a ver a Suiza!</p><p>_ Yo te atenderé, he limpiado mi agenda para poder dedicarte toda mi atención… _Austria cerró la puerta tras él y se acomodó los lentes_ Ansío averiguar si hay un motivo clínico para que seas un completo imbécil.</p><p>_ Vale, vale, ya lo he pillado… te caigo fatal y con razón. _dijo España, tratando de ser lo menos maleducado posible_ Pero al menos déjame hablar con Suiza, joder, que ésto es un tema de pareja.</p><p>_ Pues tienes una definición bastante pobre de lo que significa estar en pareja. _el doctor sacó su libreta para hacer prescripciones del bolsillo_ Te recetaré algo para la demencia…</p><p>_ Austria…</p><p>_ Y algo para la impotencia sexual ya que estamos.</p><p>_ Si me disculpas… _España se encaminó hacia la puerta antes de que perdiera la paciencia y le metiera una ostia a la persona equivocada_ Estoy seguro de que tienes muchos medicamentos caducos que apartar para donar a una ONG de África, así que me retiro.</p><p>Pero antes de que tocara el pomo de la puerta ésta se abrió, y Suiza entró en la oficina buscando a su colega. Apenas levantó las cejas al ver a España allí.</p><p>_ Así que has venido a tu cita a tiempo… qué inusual. _dijo el enfermero, pasando junto a él sin mirarlo a la cara_ Doctor, lo necesitan en el laboratorio.</p><p>Austria tomó las planillas que el suizo extendía hacia él, y titubeó un poco antes de ponerse en marcha:</p><p>_ ¿Seguro que está bien si me voy…?</p><p>_ Sí. Déjenos solos, por favor. _le pidió su colega, y el doctor obedeció, desapareciendo de la escena no sin antes dedicarle una mirada severa al español.</p><p>Cuando se quedaron a solas en la oficina del Austríaco, España se quitó el abrigo -tenía mucho calor de repente, producto de los nervios- y Suiza buscó un par de guantes de látex:  </p><p>_ Sobre la camilla… _le indicó en tono seco al más alto.</p><p>España se lo quedó mirando con cara de tonto, sin reaccionar.</p><p>_ Venga ya, Suiza… si sabes bien que no he venido a hacerme un chequeo realmente.</p><p>_ ¡Dije que sobre la camilla! No permitiré que malgastes el tiempo del personal de la clínica, así que si no vas a atenderte te pediré que te retires.</p><p>Le tuvo que hacer caso. Reinaba un silencio incómodo mientras Suiza se ponía los guantes, dándole la espalda. Se podía cortar la tensión del ambiente con un cuchillo.</p><p>_ Suiza… Tengo que darte algunas explicaciones antes que–</p><p>_ ¡Chsst! _el enfermero revisó los papeles que contenían la historia clínica del español_ Aquí dice que te falta la vacuna de la gripe…</p><p>_ ¿Qué? _una gota de sudor frío le corrió por la nuca al más alto, que era bastante reacio a los pinchazos_ ¡No voy a dejar que me vacunes así como así solo por capricho!</p><p>Suiza no cambió su expresión y leyó la hoja siguiente;</p><p>_ Entonces tal vez una enema, para ayudarte con el problema de tránsito lento…</p><p>_ ¡La vacuna de la gripe está bien! _España se levantó la manga de la camisa y el suizo buscó todo lo necesario.</p><p>_ Deja el brazo quieto… ¡Oops! _Suiza lo pinchó en el lugar equivocado a propósito_ Me he equivocado… Lo intento de nuevo… ¡Oops!</p><p>_ ¡Augh! ¡Tus muert–! _España se contuvo para no decirle una grosería al enfermero y ganarse más pinchazos.</p><p>Por suerte Suiza acertó el pinchazo al cuarto intento y se acabó la tortura antes de que le dibujara una cara feliz en el brazo:</p><p>_ Ostia… ¿No me vais a dar una paletica o algo?</p><p>El más alto intentó hacer ese chiste para alivianar el ambiente, pero Suiza lo fulminó con la mirada…</p><p>_ ¿Crees que no lo sé? _le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>España nunca antes había visto esa expresión en el enfermero (que siempre iba con una gran sonrisa). Tragó saliva antes de contestar…</p><p>_ ¿Qué cosa?</p><p>_ Lo que dicen de mí el resto de los Countrys del mundo… _el rojiblanco se quitó los guantes, y los arrojó al cubo de desechos médicos_ ¿Crees que no me he enterado de que me llaman “el Neutral” a mis espaldas…? Que el neutral esto, que el neutral aquello… Que soy ingenuo y tonto, que soy el patiño de Austria, que todo se me resbala o que nada me importa… ¡Yo sé perfectamente lo que las personas dicen de mí!</p><p>Suiza atravesó la oficina a grandes zancadas, para permanecer lejos de España. Estaba tan enojado que no quería ni verlo a la cara…</p><p>_ ¿Pero sabes qué? Me toca hacer oídos sordos… yo me arriesgo y me esmero en la clínica todos los días. Yo trato de hacer un bien al mundo desde aquí, y no le debo explicaciones a nadie. ¡A nadie! _el enfermero se rió un poco, con ironía y tristeza a la vez_ Pero bueno… un buen día voy y me enamoro de un hermoso country con pinta de papá como tú, y de pronto estoy con alguien que no puede ni dar dos pasos sin pensar en el qué dirán.</p><p>_ Suiza…</p><p>_ No me presenta a sus amigos, nadie sabe que somos novios… _enumeró el rojiblanco, cruzado de brazos_ Como me trata me destrata, me ignora, es inmaduro, toma malas decisiones y ni siquiera recurre a mí cuando tiene un problema… ¡Estoy harto de darlo todo en ésta relación y no recibir nada de tu parte! ¿Qué tienes para decir a tu favor, España?</p><p>El más alto se quedó un momento callado, mirando el suelo:</p><p>_ Que tienes razón… _dijo al fin, con un suspiro_ Yo soy todo eso que has dicho… Acabas de enumerar todo lo que pensaba decirte. _España se bajó de la camilla_ Pero igual quiero pedirte perdón por todo, antes de que lo nuestro se termine…</p><p>Suiza abrió muy grandes los ojos al oírlo decir eso;</p><p>_ ¿¡Estás terminando conmigo?!</p><p>_ ¿No acabas de terminar tú conmigo primero? _pestañeó el más alto.</p><p>_ ¡Yo no estaba terminando contigo! ¡Estaba enumerando los problemas de nuestra relación! _exclamó Suiza, genuinamente sorprendido. Él no se veía venir una ruptura para nada.</p><p>_ Pero…</p><p>_ ¡Me lleva el diablo, España! ¡Estoy molesto, pero quiero trabajar en lo que tenemos! _el enfermero se acercó más a él, al borde del llanto_ ¿Vas a tirar todo por la borda solo porque tuvimos una pelea? ¿No quieres trabajar para seguir juntos?</p><p>España lo interrumpió, abrazándolo. No quería lastimarlo, de veras que no… pero romper con Suiza era hacerle un bien mayor a la larga.</p><p>El rojiblanco no podía verlo ahora, porque todo lo miraba a través de lentes de enamorado, pero seguir junto a España sería una mala decisión. El español estaba dispuesto a ser el villano de esta película con tal de que su querido enfermero no cometiera el error de seguir apostando por una relación que no iría a ninguna parte… al menos por ahora.</p><p>_ ¿…de verdad quieres pasarte la vida al lado de un crío inmaduro como yo? _le preguntó, mientras lo tenía en sus brazos_ Nuestra vida de Countrys no es tan larga como creemos… no puedo tenerte esperando a que yo cambie para bien.</p><p>_ ¿P-por qué dices eso, mi bizcochito…? ¡Claro que tenemos tiempo! _sollozó el más bajo contra su pecho_ Podemos dárnoslo… ¿Darnos un tiempo? ¿Eh? Y ver cómo seguimos…</p><p>España sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Esto era lo más difícil que había hecho…</p><p>_ Suiza, eres el tío más listo que conozco… creo que sabes que hasta que no ponga en orden mi vida no puedo estar en una relación. Solo seguiré haciéndote sentir mal. _le explicó_ Esto que ha pasado con la ópera solo ha sido una más de todas las veces que te he fallado. Piénsalo, ¿cuantas veces te has sentido “solo” siendo mi pareja…?</p><p>Esta vez Suiza no contestó. El español se preguntó si estaría pensando en todas esas malas acciones que le dejó pasar por estar demasiado enamorado… todas esas noches esperando a que el más alto dejara sus videojuegos y regresara a la cama, todas esas veces que no fue a recogerlo al aeropuerto cuando llegaba de visita, etc y etc.</p><p>_ Es muy cruel que tomes esta decisión por tu cuenta… como si fueras la única persona en esta relación. _le reprochó Suiza, apartándose.</p><p>_ Lo sé… pero te mereces a alguien que dé el 100% igual que tú, Suiza. _España le prestó su pañuelo_ No a un capullo que no sabe dar ni el 10% y no te sabe valorar.</p><p>Suiza se sonó la nariz ruidosamente y fue a sentarse en la camilla un momento. España se sentó junto a él, ambos mirando un punto fijo en la pared donde estaban todos los títulos enmarcados del Doctor Austria:</p><p>_ Es que… tenía tantas ganas de que funcionara. _se lamentó el rojiblanco.</p><p>_ Lo sé… y lo lamento. _suspiró el español_ Lamento estar tan roto.  </p><p>El enfermero lo tomó de la mano con suavidad:</p><p>_ ¿Es cierto eso que dijiste? Lo de que intentarás poner en orden tu vida… y madurar de una vez. _quiso saber.</p><p>_ Lo intentaré… pero Dios sabe que hay mucho trabajo por hacer, me cago en mis muertos. _se quejó España, con su habitual mal genio, y eso hizo sonreír un poco al otro country.</p><p>_ Hay que empezar por algún lado… _lo alentó_ Estoy orgulloso de ti, Bizcoch- - España…</p><p>España le sonrió, y se bajó de la camilla. No quedaba nada más para decir…</p><p>_ Es la mejor ruptura que he tenido. Sin gritos ni escenas dignas de telenovelas cutres… _bromeó, poniéndose su abrigo otra vez.</p><p>_ Mmm… Bienvenido a la adultez, España. _le retrucó el Suizo, siguiéndole la corriente_ Así arreglan las cosas los Countrys adultos. Toma nota.</p><p>_ Vale, me lo apunto… _el country más alto se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla_ Eres maravilloso.</p><p>Suiza cerró los ojos, apreciando cada segundo del roce de esos labios contra su cara. Cuando abrió los ojos, el más alto ya iba saliendo por la puerta:</p><p>_ Hasta pronto, España… recuerda beber mucha agua y comer vegetales.</p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>Así concluía el tour de las disculpas del Español. Todo parecía estar más o menos en orden en su vida, al menos con su círculo más cercano de gente… pero este nuevo orden le traía tanta paz como molestias.</p><p>Era como sacarse una muela podrida y tener la satisfacción de haber terminado el asunto, pero también la incomodidad de la post cirugía y de la toma de antibióticos.</p><p>Se sentía extraño…</p><p>España sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo. Lo había mantenido en silencio mientras estaba en la consulta pero ahora que lo tomaba para chequear la hora se encontraba con varias llamadas perdidas… ¿de Uruguay?</p><p>El country devolvió la llamada, intrigado, y el menor de los argentos le contestó casi al instante:</p><p>_ España, perdón pero… No sabía a quién llamar. _comenzó disculpándose Uruguay. Se lo oía muy angustiado_ E-es Argentina…</p><p>_ ¿Qué le ha pasao?</p><p>_ Es que se encerró en el baño y no me abre la puerta… _explicó el menor_ Está ahí desde que Inglaterra le dijo que no lo va a dejar ver a Malvinas este año para su cumpleaños.</p><p>_ ¿¡Cómo?!</p><p>_ Sí, bo… se está vengando por la piña (puñetazo) que le dio Arge en la última fiesta de la ONU. Yo sabía que no se la iba a dejar pasar, pero nunca pensé que le iba a salir con esto. _suspiró_ Ya van dos horas que está ahí… Estoy asustado, nunca lo había visto así.</p><p>Uruguay miró por encima del hombro. Milei, el cachorro de Schnauzer que habían adoptado, seguía rascando la puerta y gimiendo… sin respuesta. El celeste y blanco lo alzó en brazos y siguió hablando con el español.</p><p>_ Uruguay, nenico… tranquilo mi alma. Esto se va a solucionar. _España procuró tranquilizarlo primero que nada_ ¿Pero cómo es que los embajadores han permitido esto, joder?</p><p>_ Es que ellos no tienen potestad para meterse… en lo que respecta a visitar a Malvinas el acuerdo que firmaron Arge y el viejo es “una vez al año”, pero Inglaterra siempre elige el día. Y le dijo que la va a poder ver, pero no ahora.</p><p>_ Entonces legalmente no podemos intentar nada… _el español se restregó el entrecejo, pensativo_ Mira, intenta que te abra la puerta para empezar.</p><p>_ Pero ya se lo pedí de todas las formas posibles… solo me falta tirársela abajo.</p><p>_ Dile que el doblaje con el español de España es mucho mejor que su precioso doblaje Latino… _dijo el mayor.</p><p>_ ¿Uh…?</p><p>_ ¡Tira pal baño y dile eso, anda…! _insistió el español_ Luego le pasas el móvil con el altavoz…</p><p>Uruguay fue hasta la puerta del baño sin mucha fé, pero ni bien terminó de repetir lo que España le había dicho Argentina abrió la puerta. O bueno, apenas la abrió un poco como para que su hermano le pasara el celular…</p><p>_ ¿Argentina? ¿Ya me oyes? _España le habló un par de veces pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta. Solo si ponía mucha atención y aguzaba mucho el oído podía sentir el sonido de una respiración y de agua que corría.</p><p>Se mordió los labios… si el niñato ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para decirle “déjame de joder, viejo pelotudo y pata sucia” entonces el asunto era grave.</p><p>_ Está bien… no tienes que hablar conmigo. Pero al menos escucha lo tengo para decirte. _España siguió hablando aún sin tener la certeza de que Argentina estuviera prestando atención_ Nuestra relación no es ni de lejos perfecta, hijo, pero… todavía nos queda un poco de corazón como para preocuparnos por el otro. Italia me lo dijo, me ha contado que le pediste que viera por mí para que yo no la cague más de lo necesario.</p><p>El country mayor se sentó en una banca de un parque, a esperar respuesta. No la obtuvo… pero ahora lo escuchaba sollozar. Argentina estaba llorando, y a él se le partía el corazón.</p><p>Sin poderlo evitar le vino el recuerdo de cuando lloraban siendo todavía pequeñas colonias y él no les dedicaba ni una mirada, ni una caricia…</p><p>De pronto se le encendía algo en el pecho que hacía tiempo no sentía…</p><p>Lo que siente todo padre cuando ve que tiene que tomar cartas en el asunto para defender a su niño.</p><p>_ Ahora escucha, estamos atados de manos legalmente… así que habrá que usar la picaresca española. Pero esto de Malvinas lo vamos a solucionar. _prometió.</p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>Continuará……… (y terminará en la parte III)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NOTAS:</p><p>(*1) Abanicos de feria: es un pan dulce típico de Málaga y que se vende en ferias. La decoración de hace con crema pastelera, frutas escarchadas y se ven buenísimos. Me encantaría probarlos algún día :9<br/>(*2) Sal de frutas: medicamento en polvo efervescente sin sabor o con sabor a fruta, utilizado para aliviar la acidez y la mala digestión, debido a que contiene como principio activo el bicarbonato de sodio, carbonato de sodio y ácido cítrico</p><p>¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! ¿Qué es lo que creen que hará Papá España para ayudar a Argentina? Leo sus comentarios y opiniones ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>